Killer Rabbit
by mrfuzz90
Summary: I exist for revenge, that's my purpose, the Mafia's took everything from me, now I'm an avenger no I'm Death for them, they fear me, they beg me but they shown no mercy, they all are the same. But why this boy is different? Why can't I kill him? Why? Why I hesitate? I can't kill him,then what am I for? OCxTsuna, its yaoi. *having this idea on kigurumi manga, its nice*
1. Chapter 1

**Sup readers, and welcome to another derpfic of mine. This time it will be OC in Katekyo Hitman Reborn series, i admit i love the anime on first time but after entering the future arc filters i quit watching because its damn boring, i love the anime for being parody and involve in Mafia realistic...but its always broken. So the way i write will change according to my own plot. Oh btw about my first derpfic Megaman Zero: God Gundam i know i haven't update or post new chapter because i'm busy with my work, i done 2 chapters so far and i plan to post it in one shot when i finish and do some corrections to improve. Anyway thanks for reading mine so far, i would hope to see any reviews or comment from you readers later. **

**Shall i add this? the disclaimer thing? Everyone knows i didn't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

** Chapter 1 :Killer Rabbit**

**Late night, somewhere in Italy.**

"Haah, haah, haah." a lone man seen running along the alleyway, knocking out several trash can on his run causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. He rolled few times, catching his breath for long distant run, he was running for his life, someone wants him dead. The man got up to his feet wiping the sweat from his forehead and he can heard a music playing that normally heard from theme park or some amusement park. The man shriek in fear when he heard the music is getting closer, he keep backing off facing the direction where the music come from until his back meet the wall. He look around for a way to run but suddenly his expression turned into total horror as the music and footsteps is getting closer and closer from the shadow in front of him.

Later, a figure was revealed slowly from the shadows, it was a rabbit mascot which normally saw in the amusement park, but it was not the cute kind. The face of the rabbit shows grim feeling with that sharp shape eyes flashing yellow light and the mouth reveals sharp fangs like the pumpkin face and a zipper on his body decoration for Halloween but much creepier with a stain of red on it.

The man shout in fear as he reach for the gun in his suit, he pulled out and fire several rounds on it. The rabbit person flinch by the gun shot and he bend backwards after the last shot made by the man, the man now breaking more sweat as the rabbit stood still, eyes flashing yellow as he reach to the side pocket and pulled out several throwing knifes and throw towards man hands, stab into the wall along with it. He scream in pain and the the bunny suit guy move closer to him.

The man look at the bunny mascot with fear as the face move closer, "Stay away from me! Do you know who you're fucking with?!" He said in fear while the bunny mascot just stay silence. "I'm a Mafia from Colrado Familia! You and you're family will be in trouble if something happen to me!" The man threatens him and the bunny mascot suddenly chuckles from it and reach his pocket, he took out something and reveals a ring and a pocket watch which seem covered by blood. The mafia look at it and widen his eye in fear, "T-t-t-that's the boss ring and pocket watch! You bastard what you do to him?! How you get it?!"

The bunny mascot just laugh, the sound of the laugh shivers him to no end as it was like the laughter of death, the mascot face move closer to the mafia and spoke, "Dead, all you're friends and you're fatso boss are dead! Died by my hands, this very own hands!" the bunny mascot laugh while the mafia just stand lifelessly, all his friends and his boss were killed by this crazy mascot which seem like a lunatic murderer. "Now then, how should i kill you?" The bunny mascot tilt his head thinking of ways to kill him.

"Ah...i know!" He reach out for his body zip on his torso, "How about i shred you with this?" pulls out a chainsaw, "or shall i snip you with this?" pulls out a giant bolt cutter. "Now...take your pick, it's free of charge..." He laugh after that while the poor mafia is terrified beyond belief, his sweat drop like rain, his nose dripping, saliva's drooling, his legs are shaking and he wet himself as a result. "Please! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and a kid! Please!"

The bunny mascot just laugh at it when he saw the Mafia wet himself, "Oh, now that's refreshing! I love seeing poor Mafia's being pathetic when they are about to get killed, but let me ask you this...Do you show mercy on people you point gun too, hm?", the bunny end the sentence with grim tone, "Never! I saw in your eye's, laughing at those victim you killed and pull the trigger because you being amuse of how you control them! All those who you killed said the same thing and what you do? You KILLED THEM! Now why shall i spare you while you're not?!"

"Please i tell you, I heard the Vongola Family is having a tournament or something like a battle for successor, i heard future Vongola Decimo is in Japan somewhere call Namimori, PLEASE SPARE ME!.

The rabbit just chuckle.

"Now then, i heard something really interesting, thank you for info, now you may die."

Before the Mafia say anything, he only scream in terror as the rabbit use his giant bolt cutter and killed him, the rabbit just laugh at his work.

"Heheheh, this is going to be interesting...I wonder what will happen if I kill the Vongola successor...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Killer Rabbit continue to laugh at the idea of crushing the most powerful Mafia in existence, it brings him shiver's thinking how the world will react when he kill the Decimo successor, he noticed someone is watching him from other building, he turn his gaze on the location, saw someone holding a sniper rifle, laying down aiming at him.

The sniper fired on him hitting his face, Killer Rabbit bend his back because of it. The sniper sigh a relief closing his eye's of finally hitting his target, but when he open his eye's he saw Killer Rabbit crouching in front of him.

"Boo!"

The sniper shriek in fear and crawl backwards in fear, knowing his reputation the sniper will die. Killer Rabbit laugh at it, "What's wrong? Thought I was dead by cheap shot?" Killer Rabbit laugh again.

"h-h-how you still alive!"

*chuckles* "Let's just say the bullet hit my mouth instead of my head!" Killer Rabbit point his finger at his mouth and a glint reveals that he is biting the bullet, he spits out the bullet and drop it on the ground. The sniper shriek in fear.

"Hahahhah, don't worry I won't kill you, I want you to deliver a message...I know you're from Vongola, don't ask why, it's a secret."

"I'm going to Japan."

* * *

**Next week later, In Namimori.**

In a town where peaceful morning shines towards the it, everyday is a simple ordinary day which normally bird greet the morning sun with their chirping sound but these particular town had it different way.

BOOOOOM!

Yup, explosions heard especially in sawada's Residence house, where you can heard gunshots, screams, explosions and also crying which occurs everyday. Even the neighbours didn't bother with it, maybe because Reborn threatens them if any of them make police report there will be blood.

"cough cough cough! REBORN!" a teenager with brown spiky hair shout in anger. "What Dame-Tsuna?" a Baby in black suit with fedora hat appear from the smoke and smirk at him. "Are you trying to kill me? I was sleeping nicely and having a nice dream!" Tsuna brush off the smoke on his pajamas and Reborn just smirk at it and later pout in creepy way, "But-but you won't wake up even if i call you."

"Don't give me that face!" Tsuna veins pop, "And it's weekend! Why can't i have my sleep peacefully!"he sigh at his life, knowing he will be future Mafia boss, being tutored or more specifically tortured by a baby Spartan, have a friends who also been involved into Mafias and now he have a stupid Mafia tournament which determine which candidate is suitable for the Vongola Rings, everything is mess up.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't forget tonights battle, you will be fighting Zanxus and..." Reborn halt his words when a beetle fly towards him and landed on his face, Tsuna creep at the scene and head off to washroom to refresh himself. In Tsuna's room where Reborn currently receive information from his beetle scouts and his expression turn dark and worry, "So he finally arrive tonight...i hope things going smoothly, ii better call some help just in case."

Reborn dial a number on his cell phone and awaiting call, "Hello, Collonello tonight you're coming to Tsuna's battle or i told Lal Mirch that you collections of her photos in the shower, its emergency." Reborn shut off his dial before Collonello reply to him and dial another number again, "Hello, Dino. I need you and your men on standby Tsuna's battle tonight, its emergency." With that he shut his phone and saw Tsuna enter's the room.

Tsuna start changing his clothes ignoring Reborn's presence in the room, after he finish Tsuna can't help but feel something is wrong with Reborn and he fell something wil happen tonight, he turn to Reborn " Reborn, is something wrong?" he asked.

Reborn snap out of his thoughts and stare at Tsuna for a while and deliver a flying kick to his stomach, Tsuna clutch his stomach in pain and hiss angrily at Reborn, "ouch ouch...what was that for?" Reborn smirk at him "For being a Dame, you're 100 years to early to worry about me, now get going and warm up, you have a battle tonight." with that Tsuna heading for school, Reborn watch Tsuna from the window and look at the sky.

"So, he's destroyed Colrado Familia and heard he's going after Tsuna...tonight is going to be grim

* * *

**In Namimori Middle School, Late night.**

After Tsuna in hyper dying will mode uses the secret technique Zero Point Breakthrough used by the Vongolo Primo on Xanxus and begin froze his entire body up, however Xansus broke free from the frozen states and knock Tsuna away, taking his Vongola Sky ring on him but Xanxus caugh up blood as the ring begin to slip off on its own.

Everyone was surprise over the scene and it was known that Xanxus is an orphan taken by Vongola Nono himself as godson, Reborn and the others quickly on their stance as Xanxus giving orders to kill Tsuna and the rest, as they begin to clash they heard a music played somewhere at their location.

"Wtf? Who played stupid music in this night?" Gokudera asked with frown as he readies his dynamite on the Varia's, "hahaha, that music reminds me of my childhood." Yamamoto just laugh at it while Gokudera smack his head. "Baseball freak! Get serious dammit!"

Collonello, Lal Mirch, Dino and his men all wondering who play such childish music in middle of the night? But more importantly who will enter school ground in this hour? "Boss? What is it?" one of Dino's man asked noticing their Boss expression gone dark and looking ready to kill, they never seen Dino this serious before.

"Kora! Which baby play this? I gonna kick him good!" Collonello wanted to find the source but was stop by Reborn using Leon transform as frying pan and smack his face, "Ouch! Reborn wtf was that for?!" Collonello then being stomped by Lal Mirch causing Collonello to yelp in pain. "Ouch,ouch! Dammit what the hell? What i done to deserve this? What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Collonello asked angrily because of hitting him and notice Reborn ready his gun and Lal Mirch readies her rifle, Collonello look at them with confuse look, "Errr...guys? What's wrong man, you guys seem like wanna kill someone, come on its just Varia's they not that troublesome for you guys to get serious?"

"Don't be stupid Collonello! It's not the Varia!" Lal Mirch said.

"Huh? Then what?" Collonello asked with confusion, he seriously thought something is wrong here or them.

"It's the music." Reborn said

"Music? You mean the music played suddenly? What so special about it?" Collonello asked.

"You seriously don't remember? I thought you heard it before." Reborn said.

Collonello closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what they mean and remember the music. Then suddenly his eye's open quickly and stand up, "No way! No freaking way! Don't tell me-" Collonello can't finish his sentence as fear begin to shown little on his expression, both Reborn and Lal Mirch nodded their head, Collonello groan in annoyance, "Argh! Of all the time, why he has to be here now?!" Collonello scathing his head in annoyance.

Then a laughter suddenly echoed around them, The Varia's men begin to panic, Tsuna's gang had their guard up, Reborn and others including Dino's men taking up arms as they heard footsteps getting closer, the sound of it is like a step of the Death itself.

"Someone's coming." Tsuna sensing something very dreadful is heading his way, his intuition saying he should avoid it but another intuition is that he needs face it, Tsuna seem confused himself but ever since early morning he notice something will happen today and it seem like this is the moment his intuition was talking about. Tsuna heard clapping as bit by bit it reveals the intruder and the voice of it sending chills to everyone's spine.

"Well~well~well...who would thought there's this kind of party when i arrive, *chuckle* i should have come early oh but it won't be a surprise won't it?" The mysterious figure stand in the shadows reveals it yellow eye's causing some of them jumped at it, even some also drop their legs.

"Hahahahah! What's wrong? Does my voice scaaarryy enough for Halloween? I'm soo flattered, HAHAHAHAH!"

"Stfu and show yourself you freak!" Xanxus shout and shot his flame towards it and explode the area causing massive smoke happen.

"Ushishishi, he's dead by now..." Belphegor walk towards the area where Xanxus attacks to inspect what he believed will be corpse and suddenly Belphegor's face been grab by someone hands, he tried to release the grip but it's strength is inhuman. Then a face is reveal close to him causing Belphegor surprise, it was a face of some bunny suits on mascot, Belphegor only stare at it with wide eye's and speechless.

"Surprise~~sucker!" The bunny mascot laugh like a demon and throw Belphegor with great force towards the Leviathan but was pushed together towards Lussuria, Lussuria manage to hold them but was budge behind with some distance. Everyone in the scene was dumbfound or mouth gap of what happen just now.

"Hmm~~that was some crazy strength~wonder what man do this? It brings me shivers!" Lussuria said in *you know way*

"Ugh...dammit what was that just now?" Leviathan shook his head from the impact and saw Belphegor muttering something beside him on the floor, "Hm? you said something Bel?". Again Levi can only heard muttering and stuttering like he seen a ghost, he lean closer to Bel and trying to hear what he said, however 2 words causing him to stand up quickly and terrified, "What!?"

"Voi! What's wrong?" Squalo asked

"I-i-i-i-i-its-" Levi start stuttering in fear just like Belphegor

"Well what was it?" Marmon asked

"I-i-i-i-ts-"

"VOI SAY IT CLEARLY OR I SLICE YOUR TONGUE!"Squalo said even though he's in wheelchair because of his early fight but he still able to cut someone up.

"ITS-"

"SAY IT YOU DAMN THRASH!" Xanxus finally snap, aiming his gun at Levi, Levi close his eyes ans shout.

"ITS KILLER RABBIT!" Levi shouted.

* * *

**Jang jang~~ well that's that my first attempt, i don't know if its any good though. Since there's OC like kind of normal so i was trying to make an unusual OC that may never or maybe there is I just don't know, anyway i can't think of any coller or better name for Killer Rabbit as code name.**

** oh btw this maybe involve boy love if i feel like it. yep since this anime is so famous with yaoi stuff. I may put this OC x Tsuna or may include multi pairing if i fell like it.**

**Anyway for next chapter will reveal who is Killer Rabbit and its origin is, hint though it involve's magic and by that its not Harry Potter.**

**Well thank you for reading and please PLEASE leave a review or comment, critics for my grammar is also ok. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta`daaaa, well hello readers and welcome back to my second chapter of Killer Rabbit. I would like to thanks someone who leave a review and i heppy to know you enjoy it.**

** Imachi: Thanks for reading and giving first review, yup the manga is interesting however their update is slow :/. I just learned Fujoshi is yaoifangirl . meh not that i mind though. XD thanks for liking my story :D**

** nomnom: Thanks for the cookie, it's delicious and thanks for review, and i hope this chapter goes to your liking.**

**I like to write something different, like haven't exist or rarely seen. I have an idea for Kingdom Hearts but having trouble with my OC characteristic, wanted to make them like Dante and Vergil but my own version, they are so cool ;.;**

**Ahem back to topic, thank you for reading my story and as usual i din own anything, just plot, writing (grammar sux i know) and my badass rabbit. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's play!**

_"It's Killer Rabbit!"_

This two words coming from Levi as it feels like time had froze up for the Mafia's, even including Gokudera. However the Namimori students are confused by the sudden outburst from the Varia, as if they seem...scared of that bunny suit guy? Tsuna couldn't help but have a feeling something is very dreadful on that bunny.

"Reborn, you know this guy?" Tsuna still in hyper dying will mode asked Reborn without averting his gaze from that bunny, who just stand there looking around us.

"Yeah.." Reborn answered, to Tsuna's point of view hearing his voice just now have a slight hint of fear as far as Tsuna knows he is fearless. Whoever this bunny guy must be someone very dangerous for Reborn to deal with. He won't question his ability as Hitman but still, it's hard to believe for Reborn to have fear even slightest hint.

"Is he one of Vongola?"

"No...he's not a Mafia."

"What?"

"Bingo!"

Tsuna snap his attention to Killer Rabbit, the rabbit walk towards Tsuna, each steps gave Tsuna suspense feeling as if wild beast is coming towards him...no it was a demon. Killer Rabbit is coming closer towards to Tsuna and all sudden a dynamite was thrown at him and explode.

BOOOM

The dynamite explosion engulf the rabbit entirely, Gokudera appear in front of Tsuna protectively while looking where Killer Rabbit is. "Juudaime! Are you unharmed?"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime, please get out off here immediately! It's not safe here!"

"Gokudera is right, Dame-Tsuna. This is bad..."

"What's wrong Reborn? What's happening here?"

Tsuna is wondering what is happen to everyone here, he never see them this restless including Reborn. Does this bunny mascot have anything to do with it?

In mean time,Killer Rabbit brush off the smoke without a scratch from the explosion, he notice everyone is shocked because he seem unharm from the explosion, even Gokudera find it hard to believe. Everyone looking at him as if he's a monster,well of course because he's famous around Mafia's neighbourhood because he destroy several Mafia gangs and to make it worse, he left no one alive. The only thing he let them live is because he wants every Mafia to know about his existence.

That's right, he wants them to fear him as he hunt them down. Revenge, that's his only reason, revenge for those who took everything from him. His life, his happiness, his family...his master. Now thinking about it makes Killer Rabbit fuel with rage as he itches to took out his weapon and slaughter everyone.

To his surprise, he saw several teenagers which he presume a middle Schooler? He was wondering why a school kids doing outside in this late night time? Then he saw Tsuna in hyper dying will mode, Killer Rabbit sense something is different about him, he gave out an aura like some character is damn important that kind of feeling.

"Hm? Now that I have a good look, it seems like i saw few school kids here! What's wrong boy? Isn't it time for your bed time?"

"Shut up, you fucking creep! Stay away from Juudaime!" said Gokudera as he toss another wave of dynamite at Killer Rabbit, but before he manage to do that Killer Rabbit instantly appeared in front of Gokudera. He grab Gokudera's hand, dropping the dynamite on the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's not good pretty boy, didn't you know kids shouldn't play with dynamites?"

Killer Rabbit punch Gokudera's torso with great force, causing him gasp in pain and later on drop to the ground manage to remain concious. Killer Rabbit raise his brow ( if he had one, but you know the way) surprise Gokudera manage to resist.

"Ho,ho...you manage to resist the blow eh? Hm...you not just for looks I see."

When he reach his hand for Gokudera, a swish is heard behind Killer Rabbit, He dodge side ways and saw Yamamoto ( I forgot did he appear during last battle but meh whatever.) pointing his katana on him, his face is frowning towards him it seems.

"Shigure shoeen Ryu, Samidare!" Yamamoto dash towards him and slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack. But Killer Rabbit kick Yamamoto's left hand away with ease and round horse kick him away. Yamamoto touches the ground several times and been thrown far away, he was hurt badly unable to stand.

Killer Rabbit just look amused of his kick, and also amused that teenagers now a days seem to know how to fight rather than playing games at home or something. He cackled.

"Oh? First Dynamite boy and now a Samurai boy? Hahahah, does Japanese kids these days now applicable of holding weapons with them? What a scary country this is."

Instanly, Killer Rabbit raise his hand and grab something that looks like a tonfa, he saw Hibari looking at him with killing intent.

"You trespass my school ground and hurt one a student of our school, I'll bite you to death, Herbivore."

"Wow, It seem like we have someone with fangs...but I wonder how sharp it is."Killer Rabbit just smirk at Hibari, he try to punch Hibari but was dodge, Hibari rapidly throwing his tonfa attack without anytime for Killer Rabbit to retaliate. Dino just stare at it surprisingly Hibari able to keep up with Killer Rabbit, he knew Hibari is strong but Killer Rabbit is just to much for him, without hesitate he rush to the scene.

Hibari keep throwing his attack at Killer Rabbit who seem to be dodging with ease, when Hibari deliver a strong his tonfa been knock away by Killer Rabbit by grabbing it and smack away from Hibari's grip.

"Hm...not bad, but not sharp enough little pup." Killer Rabbit punch his torso and grab Hibari's collar and throw him away, knowing he will drop to the ground, Killer Rabbit saw Dino caught Hibari in time.

"Isn't that Cavallone Mafia boss...well that's a surprise to see someone like you to be here. Is that guy over there your apprentice?"

"Killer Rabbit, what's your business here?! Answer me!" Dino shouted.

"Hm...let's just say I'm here to see the Vongola Decimo...but I never thought I see someone from Cavallone and also Varia's...This party sure is lively..."

With that, Killer Rabbit is surrounded by Varia's man and saw they are ready to engage him.

"Levi-sama, we got him!"

"He won't get out of this!"

"Prepare yourself!"

Levi saw this but his fear still intact with him, but when he thought his men will going to confront with Killer Rabbit, nothing will change. Their fate is sealed.

"Stop! You mustn't face him! Retreat, this is an order!" Levi said but the men did not hear him. After that the Levi's men charge towards Killer Rabbit from all directions, coming closer to him Killer Rabbit said something weird.

* * *

"Say...do you guys... " Killer Rabbit open his zipper on his torso and took out 2 chainsaws "know how to spell...", he throw forward and quickly grab the starting string and pulled with force and the engine is running together with the chainsaw and grab the handler instantly, he smirk "**Carnage?**"

In that moment few men been sliced apart around Killer Rabbit, blood splattered everywhere as well as limbs, Killer rabbit lunge forward and thrust his right chainsaw towards poor Varia and sliced him into half, he swing 360's destroying their weapons and later slice two men beside him, the then leap highly and slam his chainsaws to another men cutting him into half vertically. Another 2 come charging towards him he throw the chainsaws at them and it stab their torso's.

He open his zipper again and bring out a giant bolt cutter and continue to slice them apart, in his rampage everyone can hear his laugh as if he was enjoying the carnage. He leap together with 4 Varia man and he snip them before they manage to react, as he drop down another men appear trying to stab Killer Rabbit but he throw his bolt cutter and stab another poor victim then later he took out a grenade from his zipper and and thown at the falling men stabbed with the bolt cutter.

Later on the body drop on the last of Varia's men and it blew up, killing every last of them, some bodies are blown into sky. Killer Rabbit landed with ease, rain blood was seen and bodies scattered everywhere then 2 bodies with chainsaw with it drop beside Killer Rabbit, he grab the handler and remove them, he kill the engine and place back into his torso zipper and a last thud was heard when the bolt cutter stabbed into the ground with dripping blood on its edge. He grab the bolt cutter and rest it on his shoulder, his shoulder is shaking and after that his laughter echoed entire school ground, like the laugh of the demon.

Everyone was horrified and surprise by that bloodbath scenes they just witness, Dino trying his best not to puke as well as his men but some of them already puking their guts,Hibari manage to remain himself but he's not feeling good.

The Varia's just witnessing the slaughter of their own man were terrified and unbelieve of what just happen,especially Levi which his men been killed. Reborn , Collonello, Lal Mirch and others only look at the bloodbath with widen eyes, shocked and surprise . Tsuna share the same reaction as well, if he's not in dying will mode, his normal self will no doubt puking his guts out and panic. Tsuna grit his teeth.

"Why the hell you do that?!" Tsuna shout, everyone look at him surprise when Tsuna shout at Killer Rabbit. Tsuna lunge towards Killer Rabbit and tried to punch him but was block by the giant bolt cutter. Killer Rabbit been pushed slightly from Tsuna's punch though.

"Why? Why not?" He swing his bolt cutter causing Tsuna thrown away but manage to stay on the ground. Tsuna look at him with rage.

"That's just wrong! You kill them as if they like your plaything, even if they are assassin's but what you did is unforgivable!" Tsuna lunge towards him again and deliver a punch "You're a monster!" his punch reach to Killer Rabbit's face and was thrown away by the force, he drop his bolt cutter along way and stumble on the ground several times and lay there.

Tsuna breath heavily and everyone was surprise that Tsuna able to lay a finger on him since fro previous attemp everyone was either killed or knocked away. Killer Rabbit just stand up and walk casually towards Tsuna and grab his bolt cutter.

"I see, you must be Decimo, the flame on your head must be the dying will flame I heard...Monster? That's right, I am monster to those Mafia's. They created this monster." Killer Rabbit continue to walk towards him, his face look down which makes everyone couldn't see his face.

"It's because of Mafia that I am a monster."

"What does Mafia got to do with this?" Tsuna asked

"Isn't it obvious? Mafia just do whatever they want, taking whatever they want, if they didn't get what they want, they threaten them. They don't care as long as they get their damn satisfaction!"

"You hate Mafia because they done something to you?" Dino asked.

"Hate? It's more than that...IT"S WRATH!" Killer Rabbit show his face, his eyes are glowing brightly and his tone turn demonic causing everyone to shiver. He lunge towards Tsuna with his bolt cutter, he try to cut Tsuna but was dodge it, he continued.

"You Mafia's took everything from me! My life, my happiness! My family!" He threw his bolt cutter at Tsuna and manage to hurt his thigh, Tsuna wince in pain and Killer Rabbit trying to punch Tsuna.

"My existence now is for only 1 thing: REVENGE!" He punched Tsuna even though Tsuna able to block it but the strength causing Tsuna to loose his stand and meet himself at the wall of the school building, Tsuna gasp in pain as he fall to the ground. Tsuna getting up with difficulty but his was headlock by Killer Rabbit.

Everyone is horrified, Reborn hurried to Tsuna but from the distance he might be too late, as Killer Rabbit raise his bolt cutter to deliver his final blow, Tsuna closed his eyes bracing for death blow, however at the same moment his dying will flame dissipated, Tsuna open his original caramel eye colour when Killer Rabbit make his strike. Killer Rabbit notice it and a stab was echoed loudly.

Time seem stopped when everyone heard the sound of metal, some thought Tsuna's been killed, they hurriedly rushed towards them and saw surprisingly at the scene. Tsuna still alive and the bolt cutter did not hit him instead it went on some bricks. Killer Rabbit wore a confused expression and seem like he saw a ghost.

"You..." he said.

"ughhh..." Tsuna groan but was looking at him with one eye which is half lid.

"You're that child from before...10 years ago."

* * *

**Ok i wanted to make longer chapter but from my previous work before well not this story it's too long even for me. I wanted to continue a little but decide to stop here for this chapter. Onward to next one is Killer Rabbit origins and his relationship with Tsuna from the past. Oh btw, I know this chapter some errors but its getting late at my end and i may edit it later tomorrow.**

**Just to let you readers know I won't write according to the anime plot as i have no idea whats happening now so i just use my own plot. **

**This is my first attempt of writing something with blood spill on it so i not sure it ifs too gore or just normal, well not hurt to try right?**

**Oh and i forgot this might be...shounen ai? since i plan to out my oc x tsuna as i mention in summary, not usre i wanna try to write smut...since from what i read from other fanfic it seem popular...poor tsuna and his ukeish.**

**well thanks for reading and i might post another chapter next week maybe. Oh and before i forget MZ: God Gundam i discontinue for a while as i busy with work. i been drafting it just haven post the chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review if can, critics also no problem. thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta daa~~~Well now this is surprising even to me, never thought i post this chapter today. Anyway i like to thanks you readers for continue to read my story even though it might be lame thanks to my writing style and grammar, sniff why I so bad T^T.**

**Anyway i present you Killer Rabbit into this chat show for a while before story start.**

**Killer Rabbit: Man I seem like a psychotic rabbit mascot in this story.**

**me: hey at least you're badass right?**

**Killer Rabbit: Won't it affect underage kids?**

**me: Thats why I put M rate, well if still read, read with risk i guess.**

**Killer Rabbit: You're so easy going.**

**me: hey I have to keep you company and write this fic even though I busy with my work.**

**Tsuna: Erm...will i be ok?**

**me: Oh don't worry you be fine. Well onward to story, as usual i didn't own bla bla bla you know the drill.**

**Ready...START!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rabbit and Tuna meeting.

_"You're that child from before...10 years ago."_

Tsuna is progressing those words coming from Killer Rabbit, he doesn't understand what he mean. Have they meet before? Before Tsuna manage to reply him, Killer Rabbit leap away from Tsuna avoiding gunshot that aim at Killer Rabbit, Tsuna slowly turn the source of gunshot and saw Reborn aiming his gun at Killer Rabbit, together with Collonello and Lal Mirch.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up. Now it's not the time for nap, unless you want to get yourself killed." Reborn said with icy tone and ahot several rounds at Killer Rabbit which been dodging it.

Then much to Killer Rabbit surprise a giant iron ball hurled behind him, unable to dodge he receive the impact, grunt in pain and was buried deeply into the ground. The iron then been retracted towards a tall man handling it with ease. Tsuna saw the man, much to his surprised that he saw Lanchia, the strongest man in northern Italy.

"Lanchia-san?!"

"Tsuna, nice to see you're ok. Hope we can meet again in better situation but.."

Killer Rabbit emerge from the ground, looking pissed and rage from interruption early. Lanchia know his attack might not be effective against that monster but he had to do it to save Tsuna, even though he know he might be killed Rabbit was in a state on fury, early he was at moment of peace after looking at Tsuna's eyes, remembered his past life, his happy moments but was shattered because of Lanchia's attempt, he is in full rage now.

"Grrrr...HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Killer Rabbit released an angry cry causing shockwave at the area, the shockwave is too strong that some of them blown away by the force. After it settled, his body drop slightly and look back up at Lanchia with glowing yellow eyes, his eye released his killing intent that so intense that will make everyone make their spine shiver.

"I'll kill you."

Killer Rabbit dash towards Lanchia with great speed, faster than speed of sound, appeared in front of Lanchia, unable to keep up with Killer Rabbit, he send a right hook towards Lanchia's left rib, broke several of his rib cage. Lanchia gasp in pain, holding his rib cage and later was uppercut by Killer Rabbit sending him flying towards the air. Killer Rabbit smirk at him, and brings out his giant bolt cutter wanted to snip Lanchia's giant body into half, however before he do that, a shout interrupt him.

"Noo! Don't do it!"

Killer Rabbit halt his action, Lanchia drop to the ground in one piece, he click his tongue at Lanchia and saw Tsuna running towards them, Tsuna help Lanchia out inspecting that he only received heavy blow, he sigh in relief that Lanchia is still in one piece and not meeting same fate with the Varia's minions. Killer Rabbitstab his bolt cutter to the ground, breaking Tsuna's attention towards him. Killer Rabbit look at him intensely.

"Why you want to save him?"

"Because I know him."

"Why you know a Mafia?"

"Because it seem like I gotten involve somhowe..." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"...Want me to finish them?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised, not only he ask a question but he offered his help on someone? Tsuna blink his eye stupidly at him. Killer rabbit seem annoyed br his reaction and continue.

"From what I see, you doesn't seem very eager involving into Mafia's business, I can see your friends have no idea what's going on, so I ask again." Killer Rabbit crouch in front of Tsuna and said with icy tone.

"I help you get rid of them and you and your friends have no longer involved with the Mafia, you will have a normal life. Isn't what you hope for?"

Tsuna looking at him surprised and fear, It's true the offer seem what Tsuna's want, but he want to avoid bloodshed, remembering Reborn, Dino and everyone else killed like what happen early, he shook his head furiously and look at Killer Rabbit with serious expression.

"No!" Tsuna shout at Killer Rabbit who seem to be surprised by sudden change of attitude from Tsuna. "What?" Killer Rabbit asked in question.

"I said NO, I rather die than having my friends killed by you!" Tsuna snapped.

"You imbecile's, do you understand what you're into? You will involve into the darkest world on human kind, you will witness the human darkest evil! I won't tolerate that!"

"What makes you think I would listen a killer?"

"I'm trying to help you, _stupido"_

Everyone was dumbfound of what they seeing, is like watching Tsuna and Killer Rabbit argue each other like some married couple, even Lanchia is dumbfounded and also Reborn.

_"_Hey, even I don't know Italian, I'm not stupid! Why you trying to help me?!"

Killer Rabbit paused for a moment and look at Tsuna, for first time with normal gaze.

"You don't remember?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, Killer Rabbit only stare at him, he sigh.

"It seem you don't remember, well consider you were just 5 year's old and my appearance is different."

"What are you talking about?"

Killer Rabbit reach his hand out reaching Tsuna's collar, everyone wanted to interfere but afraid Tsuna will be killed, Collonello aim his rifle trying to shot but was stop by Reborn.

"Reborn, kora! Out of the way!"

"Shut up, Collonello. This might be our opportunity to know about Killer Rabbit."

"What you mean Reborn?" Lal Mirch asked.

"If I'm correct, Killer Rabbit knows Tsuna from past it seem based on their conversation."

"What?"

"Remember what he said when wanted to finish Tsuna off, he said he's the boy from 10 years ago."

Collonello and Lal Mirch and stare at Reborn, they couldn't believe that the famous Mafia killer knows Dame-Tsuna from past, like Reborn said this might be their chance to know about Killer Rabbit motives and it's origin.

Back to Tsuna, he only look at Killer Rabbit dumbfound and confused by his statement, they meet before? They meet before when Tsuna was 5 years old? For Tsuna, even remembering his childhood kind of difficult but he was convince he never seen a scary looking bunny mascot in his entire life, he will no doubt cry entire day and curled into corner, afraid of going out. Hell he might have rabbitphobia.

"Er...I'm sure I don't remember a scary rabbit mascot in my entire life."

"like I said, I was in different form!" Killer Rabbit pop a vein on his head. He reach out his hand towards Tsuna's collar, Tsuna tried to avoid it but having Lanchia on his side, he can only fidget around the grab. Getting annoyed, Killer Rabbit grab the collar and tear it off by pulling it down forcely, Tsuna yelp at sudden action and around Tsuna's neck reveals the Vongola ring and also a necklace which is made from silver plate and a ruby gem on it. Killer Rabbit stare at it and look back at Tsuna, who quickly cover his himself because he tore the clothes reveal almost at his torso.

"So, you still keep the necklace I gave you."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember? I gave it to you when you were crying for you're parents."

Tsuna trying to think back of his past, sure he forgot how he get this necklace, he thought it was his mother who gave it to him but know it was someone else but don't remember who it was.

"It was on this country where we first meet, I believe it was some sort of a park where you with you're parents." Tsuna suddenly have a flashback that he was happily smilling together with his parents, his mom and dad walking at the park together, Tsuna can only remember the only park they were together is at Kokuyo park ( **I'm not sure if that's what it called**) where it was abandon in ruins and now is a hideout for Mukuro's gang.

Tsuna suddenly remember in his flashback where he got separated by his parents because he was following a butterfly he never seen before while Nana and Iemitsu trying to buy some ice-cream from long queue.

* * *

**Flashback mode , 10 years ago, at Kokuyo Park.** ( my first attempt )

**Little Tsuna, who's holding Nana's hand waitting at long queue in front of ice cream stand, he was getting bored standing doing nothing for 10 minutes, later Little Tsuna saw an unusual butterfly. Little curious he let go of his hand without Nana noticing, he chase after the butterfly at some distance and flew away higher, Tsuna pouted at it and was heading back where his parents at. However, he didn't see his parents, he look around his surrounding trying to look for them but all he see is unusual face, he got scared and run around trying to look for them.**

**During his search he trip and fall to the ground, when he tried to get up his eye's watered and his body quivered thinking that his parents left him behind, later on he finally sob. The pedestrian nearby only look at him and whisper about the child may separated from his parents, they wanted to help but in reality is not very nice, If they help they may accused for being a kidnapper. **

**Tsuna can only just crying, don't know what to do, he didn't know how to find his parents, fearing he will be alone forvever. Then a footsteps is heared and stood infront of Tsuna. Tsuna lift his head and meet a man around 50's wearing a monocle with gold plate, a black top hat with yellow lines at bottom, his attire is something you watch at opera or maybe a magician show, and also a cane. He smiled at Tsuna and said in Japanese.  
**

**"Hello, little boy. Are you lost?"**

**Tsuna can only look at him and said, "I want mommy and daddy.."**

**"Ah, poor one, I see you got separated from you're parents, yes? No worry, I shall take you to them."**

**Tsuna seem hesitate because he was told from his parents that do not follow any strangers, he backed away a little from the man and the man can only smile and nodded. **

**"Hm...I understand that it might be awkward for you to follow a stranger, but don't worry I won't harm you, after all I love children."**

**Ok now Tsuna seem creepy, he also was told by mom that he was very cute that he might targeted y someone called paedophile, now Tsuna is very scared and he going to start crying. the monocle man start worrying.**

**"Ah, ah, wait! I swear I only want to help you!" The man look around people who whispering whether or not wanted to call for police. The man cough himself and stood up straight.**

**"Well then, If I can't convince. May I present my families to earn you're trust." With that he took out his top hat and put his arm inside, trying to get something from it, then all sudden 3 small shadows pop out from the hat and landed in front of Tsuna. Tsuna of course is scared and later on he found it surprised on what he saw.**

**In front of him is 3 small stuffed animals, one is a black coloured wolf with scary looking fangs, another is a fox and lastly it was a rabbit coloured by pink with black strips, his face only shows white circular eye and his mouth shown X and his legs is skinny instead of fat one or normal one with sharp pointed shoes.**

**Tsuna blink at the stuff animals, totally forgot about his his current state about being separated from his parents. Later when the dolls move, he shriek in fear as the dolls begin moving on their own, the pedestrian also shock at it. The man then grin and make his announcement.**

**"Welcome my fellow friends! My name is Alan von Magica ( ok my naming sense is horrible if any idea please comment it), here I present you one of my magic tricks, I name it the Live Doll Show. Here i introduce my 3 fellow companions, the black wolf is name Wolfie. He may look scary but he's nice, but his fangs is painful so becareful not to anger him because he's short tempered"**

**Alan said sheepishly and Wolfie pop a vein on his head, he look at him staring intensely, Alan gulped at it and later on Wolfie jump on him and bite his palm.**

**"Ouch, ouch ouch! Wolfie, that hurt!"**

**The crowd was dumbfound by the scene not only the stuffed animal is biting but also can hear possible heard talking from it.**

**"You damn magician! I show you how short tempered I am!" tighten his bite closely, Alan yelp in pain.**

**"Alan stop being a child and let Master go. Sigh, i swear males are such a child." The fox spoke.**

**"Shut up, you skank!"**

**"Hm? Did you just call me something?" the Fox stare at Wolfie with killing intent, Wolfie noticing it and shivering from fear.**

**"Now, be a good doggie and let Master go and Master, please behave professional!" The Fox stomp hardly to the ground, showing her frustration.**

**"Yes! Madam Foxie!" Wolfie let go and both Wolfie and Alan give salute pose as if they are in military.**

**Tsuna can only blink at what's going on and he heard someone talking beside him.**

**"Sorry about that, my Master and siblings are always like that." the rabbit spoke**

**"You...can talk?" Tsuna asked.**

**"Yep, my Master create me last month, so I am consider youngest of my siblings."**

**Tsuna hold the rabbit and stare at tit with big caramel eyes, the rabbit find it creepy that how can eye's open so big like that.**

**"Err...is anything on my face?"**

**"Hmmhmm, Tsu-chan never see talking stutff animals before." Tsuna said**

**"Because our Master is gifted magician." the rabbit said.**

**"Ah, it seem you having a nice conversation?" Alan spoke to Tsuna who jumps a little, he look back at him forgetting about his fear early.**

**"Oji-san, did you make these?"**

**"Why, yes I am, you see I wanted to have a stage to perform a magic trick together with my dolls, so i put my secret spell and poof there they are."**

**"Waa...can I have it?" Tsuna plead with puppy eye, Alan find it adorable but he knew which better.**

**"I'm sorry, my child. They are part of my family, I will get sad if any of them leave me." Alan said sadly, Tsuna face drop to disappointment, the rabbit look at Master and Tsuna and he leap off from Tsuna's hand.**

**He open his torso zipper and pulls out a necklace with ruby gem on it, he look at Tsuna and point at him.**

**"Take it."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Since I can't leave my Master, I can only give this as a something represent me."**

**"H-how you can get it from your body?"**

**"Like I said, we are special, we exist to entertain children like you." the rabbit stood together with Wolfie and Foxie, they look each other and give a nod. they open their zipper and pulled out various stuff from it, a fire cracker, balloons, sweets and they perform various acrobatic moves using tools from their zipper. **

**Everyone is astonish by the scene, Tsuna also look in awe. More crowd were joining to watch the incredible magic show performed by the stuffed animals. The rabbit ushered Tsuna to come closer, he followed and Wolfie throw an oversize black cloak on Tsuna, Foxie spin cloak covered Tsuna, and the rabbit pulls off the cloak revealed Tsuna's standing beside his mom and dad, Tsuna look so happy and hug their parents who are confused they suddenly appeared surrounded by crowd.**

**The crowd cheering at the performers and Tsuna for reunite with his parents, Iemitsu saw Alan and he gave a smile.**

**"Alan! You're arrive at Japan?!"**

**"Hoho, yes Mr. Iemitsu. I arrived here in Japan last week for a vacation. I never thought that boy there is your son, my friend."**

**"hahaha, you should have called me, I can at least give you a stay at our house, but really you're a life saver, my wife, Nana is very worried early. We trying to find Tsuna and couldn't find him, she even threaten to kill anyone who hurt him."**

**"Well, it is lucky I find him first."**

**"I just notice the crowd, are you making a performance here?"**

**"Hoho, well it's for your son, my friend. He was crying non-stop and also afraid of me, so I use my comrades to persuade him."**

**"Hahaha, still you're magic tricks is awesome!"**

**Tsuna keep hugging his mom, then he notice the stuff animals are walking towards their master. Tsuna let go of the hug, and run towards them but he trip down, ignoring the pain he saw the rabbit stood infront of him.**

**"You okay?" he asked offered a tissue because saw a drip of blood coming from his nose.**

**"I'm ok! Are you leaving already?"**

**"Yup, we have to go somewhere else, according to our master."**

**"Can we meet again?"**

**"Of course, just wear that necklace I give you, and someday we will meet again."**

**"Um...I never know your name."**

**"Oh, right. since I just born not long ago, my master is bad with names so I stick with rabbit."**

**"Um...how bout I call you Usagi-chan?"**

**"Usagi?"**

**"It means rabbit for Japanese!" Tsuna said cheerfully.**

**"Ok, my name will be Usagi then." Usagi nod his head.**

**"Then I guess we called you Usagi from now on eh?" Foxie said.**

**"Psssh, sound suitable for rabbit." Wolfie said**

**"I am a rabbit, mutt."**

**"Usagi-chan! I keep this necklace you give me, and i promise I wear it forever!"**

**Usagi look at Tsuna who happily waving his hand, deep inside Usagi, he wanted to be with the boy, but he need to be around his master. He wave back his hand and walk off together with his Master and his siblings.**

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

Tsuna finally remembered, Killer Rabbit is Usagi-chan, the bunny who help finding his parents, the one who give him the necklace, the one which he give his name. Tsuna shook his head, not believing that Killer Rabbit is the same as before. He look back at Killer Rabbit.

"Why?! Why you become like this?! I thought you said you're an entertainer who make children happy! Why you start killing?!" Tsuna shout, tears start flowing from his eye's. He couldn't accept the fact now that he's a feasome killer that destroy many Mafia's. He refuse to believe Usagi is Killer Rabbit, the one who help him in the past.

"You promise we meet again! But not like this! Why, Usagi-chan, WHY?!" Tsuna break into tears.

Killer Rabbit can only stare emotionless, he know deep down he feel sad for making the boy he once help crying because of him. He had keep his promise of able to meet up together but not under good circumstances. He tighten this fist.

"like I said, the reason why I like this because of revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Right, revenge for what they did to master...and my siblings."

"What happen to them?"

"They were killed by Mafia's." Killer Rabbit said with icy tone.

Those words struck Tsuna deeply, as if a knife had stab into Tsuna's heart.

"There was a Mafia family wishes to know my Master magic art to give life to stuff animals, but he refuse to do so because he know they will use for evil cause."

Tsuna and everyone gulp.

"After our last meeting, we perform carious places, it was fun and my siblings is increased each year. Our fame is known to world, although not as famous as singer pop star."

Killer Rabbit paused for a while and continue.

"4 years ago, Master decide to settle down at our hometown Italy, he grown tired and his condition withered slowly. We decide to stick with Master until the end, to enjoy our family life. However, weeks later a mafia gang show up at our house and demand Master to coorperate by giving them an army of stuffed animals for assassination."

"That's sickening." Collonello said.

"The Mafia is Avando Family, for months they keep bothering Master, however me, Foxie and Wolfie chase them away since our younger siblings were too young to have ability to use our zipper. But late night, our long peace had been shattered."

"What happen?" Yamamoto asked.

Killer Rabbit hide his expression and spoke in icy tone.

"They were killed, my master together with my siblings. They killed everyone and set our home on fire, even including killing any witness."

Everyone gasp by it, Tsuna was speechless, he can't imagine someone go that far because they refuse to give demands. Does Mafia really go that far to archive what they want? Tsuna think himself, will he undergo that kind of living?

"I was on an errand to buy medicine for my master, but a fire fighter siren is heard and I look outside saw the fire is at my house location. I rushed to the house founded that the fire confuse entirely, despite knowing I will end up burnt myself, I head in looking for my Master and siblings."

Killer Rabbit paused and his body trembled.

"Wolfie's been stab and rip apart, my younger siblings were burnt alive inside locked room, Master was shot dead, Foxie barely alive however she died later on. The book where my Master knowledge of the magic as well as our existence been stolen. I manage to escape from engulfing in fire, but in truth I want to join them. However, Foxie said her last word to me from master; live."

Killer Rabbit tighten his fist.

"Even I manage to live but I have no place to return, the police disregard the incident as accident, I'm sure people will surely use me for experiments or treat me like a tool. I keep walking in the dark alley for days, wishing to find a place to end my life. When I come across as alley somewhere i heard a commotion."

* * *

**Flashback, Usagi, somewhere alley in Italy  
**

**Usagi appearance is rugged, his cotton begin to withered day by day without proper care. He's trying to find a place where he can't rest peacefully, he didn't know what to do without his home, his family, his master. No one come for him as he wondering alone day by day in alley, been chase by stray animals. Been poured by rain, enduring chilled night.**

**Usagi's inside feel so hollow, he feel empty. As he wondering at some alley, he heard a commotion. He peek at the corner, saw a man, a woman and a child cornered by 4 man in suit. The cornered man, grab the standing ones leg and Usagi can hear him.**

**"Please, give us time. I swear I pay next week!"**

**"Shut up, you maggot!" The fat guy kick him away, knocking trash bin.**

**"Hahahahah! Man look at him, he's now covered with shit!" said the thin guy**

**"Hahahahah! You're right!" said the a guy with rabbit tooth.**

**"You're protection fee due date is today, and our boss is not happy of delays." said the glasses boy.**

**The fat guy grab the man collar and spit on him, "You been given too much time for god sake! We know you're be leaving this country tonight. Think can escape from us eh?" He kick the man. "You taking Mafia's lightly huh?!"**

**Mafia.**

**That word struck Usagi deeply, remembered of his burnt house, his dead siblings, his master. He trembled in fury, at the same time a dark cloud is surrounding him. Later a gunshot was heard, Usagi saw the fat guy shot the man, killing him in process. The woman presume his wife scream and later was shot too. Leaving the horrified boy alone, the Mafia's laugh at it, finding it amusing.**

**Usagi tighten his grip on the wall and break it into pieces, he is angry. Not only they killed the parents of the boy, they find it entertaining taking someone's life as if they're game. He thought is this how they feel when killing his family? He tremble in fury, wanted nothing more to kill those sorry excuse of a human.**

**Later, a dark aura emits from him, dark fog surrounds him, Usagi didn't care of it and the fog consume him entirely. After that, the fog cleared leaving a human size Usagi, kneeling down. He stood up, his height is around Dino's height but shorter a bit. He tighten his fist and lunge towards the Mafia who's going to shot the boy.**

**Usagi punched the fat guy and slams to the wall, the fat guy slowly drop to the ground. The Mafia's companion stared dumbfounded and look back at transformed Usagi, the Mafia's aim their gun at him.**

**"Who goes there?"**

**"Show yourself you prick!"**

**Usagi walk towards them and grab a lead pipe on the wall and tore it, continue to walk the Mafia's aim their gun.**

**"Stop! Or we shoot you!"**

**He continues to walk.**

**"Fuck!"**

**Gunshot was heard and the bullet hit Usagi's torso, the Mafia expected him to drop dead but Usagi still standing and continues to walk. The Mafia is freak out.**

**"Dude, is he a zombie?"**

**"Don't be ridiculous, zombie don't exist! He must wear bulletproof vest!"**

**When they fired repeatedly at Usagi, bullets were seen in slow motion and before it hit him, Usagi deflect them and hit 2 other guys. The hitted Mafia's grunt in pain however one of them, the thin one got hit on the head. One of them is dead.**

**The Mafia's begin to panic and start fire at Usagi randomly, Usagi leap above them and landed on rabbit tooth guy. He tried to shot him but was grab strongly, Usagi then cursh the gun with his hand together with the Mafia's hand resulting the rabbit tooth guy scream in pain and later use his pipe smack with great force to the head. The rabbit tooth mafia drop to the floor and Usagi continue to smack his head until blood splattered.**

**The glasses Mafia only stare dumbfounded as Usagi keep pummel the poor Mafia, after he's done, he stood up and turn his attention towards the glasses one. The glasses Mafia tried to fire his gun but was out of ammo, he tried to reload his magazine's but Usagi stood infront of him still hiding his expression. The glasses Mafia scream in fear trying to run but was caught at the back of his collar and slam to the wall, wrecking a little.**

**The glasses Mafia gasp in pain and cough some blood, then the pipe was put inside his mouth and suddenly the Mafia been thrown side's of the alley walls, left, right, left, right until the poor Mafia's head been damage until unrecognised. The severed head mafia drop to the ground dead and later a grunt was heard from other side where the fat guy is.**

**"Huh, wha..?"**

**What the fat guy saw is that his companions were killed, brutally. He quickly stood up and saw Usagi's back, he aim his gun at him.**

**"You! Fucking rabbit! You did this?!"**

**Usagi shrug his shoulder.**

**"So what if I did?"**

**"You bastard! Did you know who you're fucking with? We're with Mafia!"**

**"So?"**

**"Wha?"**

**"So? Mafia means nothing..." Usagi turn his back, slowly turning his gaze towards the fat guy, the fat guy expression turn nervous to total fear when he saw Usagi's face.**

**"when they're dead...!" Usagi face completely change with glowing yellow eyes showing malice and his mouth from sewed X into smiled like a pumpkin face with blood splattered on it.**

**The fat guy scream in fear as he shot his gun but later Usagi raise his pipe and smack the fat guy several times to the head, he grab the fat guy and thrown into sky, he leap greatly and slam his pipe down leacing the fat guy split apart upper part and lower part. The rain of blood poured around Usagi's, he look his hands, trembled and he tighten it. Completely ignore the boys existence who seen the horror he chuckled.**

**He then laugh loudly like a demon emerge from darkness, awake from endless slumber. Usagi continue to laugh, the boy tremble in fear as he afraid he will be killed. Later, Usagi shout.**

**"Hahahahaha! I did it! I kill those damn Mafia's! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"Now my vengeance can begin!"**

**Usagi leap to the roof tops and leap from house to house, he keep leaping until the entire town can hear the demonic laugh. He stops at clock tower, gazing through the town and on particular spot he saw a group of Mafia fighting for territory. He smirk and leap to the scene, when the Mafia's continue to fight, something landed in front of them. They all stop and see what's going on, then Usagi is revealed.**

**"The fuck are you? Circus animal?"**

**"Get out of here bunny, or you gonna get hurt!"**

**Usagi chuckled.**

**"Say...do you guys... " Killer Rabbit open his zipper on his torso and took out 2 chainsaws "know how to spell...", he throw forward and quickly grab the starting string and pulled with force and the engine is running together with the chainsaw and grab the handler instantly, he smirk "Carnage?"**

**Usagi smirk and laugh demonic way and blood was spilled everywhere.**

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Everyone looking at Killer Rabbit who known as Usagi speechless, they know somewhere the Mafia's will disrupt the civilians life for many reason. They understand the Mafia's were underground organization.

Tsuna can only stare at Usagi speechlessly. Usagi continued.

"So, I have been killing those damned Mafia's for 4 years, destroying several families, leaving my name feared by the Mafia's. All I have done is for revenge against those bastard!"

He slam his bolt cutter to the ground.

"Now tell me, Tsuna! WHY MUST I LEAVE THEM! THEY MUST DIE BY MY HANDS FOR THE SUFFERING THEY CAUSED TO ME, MY MASTER, MY SIBLINGS!"

His fury shaken the earth.

"WHY MUST I SHOW MERCY TO THEM! THEY WERE PLEADED BUT THEY JUST SNUFF OUT INNOCENT LIFE'S!"

He grab Tsuna hand and face him closely.

"I rather be monster if it what it takes to bring them to HELL!"

Tsuna is horrified, Usagi had change so much. He was much gentler before even though he's not sociable. Now Usagi is consumed by rage, blinded in rage of fury resulting the monster here now.

Tsuna slap away Usagi's hand, he know what to do now, this one is not Usagi, it's a monster called Killer Rabbit and he's going to safe him.

"I know how much you suffered, but what you doing now is wrong. Revenge wrong bring them back. Even if you archive your vengeance, soon you will feel hollow again." Flame slowly flickered on Tsuna's head.

"I'll release you."

"What?"

"I'll release your darkness, with my dying will!" Tsuna now in Hyper dying will mode without the help from Reborn's bullet, now trying to bring back his lost friend, Usagi who is trapped inside the darkness.

* * *

**Dunn dunn, man i finally finish, can't believe i able to post today. Once again i like to thank you readers again. And I think this chapter is quite long for my liking. I hope it's not boring enough. Next chapter will be showdown between Killer Rabbit and Tsuna I dun tink i will writing the battle scene so i might just skip it.**

**Anyway as i mention in story my naming sense is horrible so if you find it funny or mismatch can just pm or review for correction. thanks again.**

**Also like to thanks Imachi and Rena scarlet for liking this story, I hope the plot interest you. **

**lastly, please read and review, critics will be ok as well as cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jang jang~~ well here's chapter 4, seem like the number of people read my story is more than I expected, though it's only around 30-50 people on chapter 2 and later but its better than nothing.**

**Also thanks for reviews and liking it, 6 followers and 5 favourite its more than I expected XD.**

**Now to answer some question you probably asking**

**1) Is this yaoi?**

** - Yup, but I haven decided to write lemon or just normal boy love to avoid some readers don't like it, if want lemons/smut please review and i try my best to write however I never write before.**

**2) Your grammar sux.**

** - Yup thanks for pointing the obvious, I may need beta reader i guess.**

**3) If its yaoi is Killer Rabbit going to be seme?**

** - Oc X tuna, you guess?**

**4) Is there multiple pairing?**

** - Maybe, but if want specific pairing pls review or PM**

**5) If it's yaoi,when Killer Rabbit going to ravish Tsuna? **

** - Don't worry, if many vote for smut you can see him ravish in later chapter and if not i just write non-h**

**6) Is this plot same as anime?**

** - I only used some, and I might not write the future arc, for me it's boring and lame but i have plan for the future arc but expect some blood.**

**7) Is there some character death?**

** - depends on my mood but there are some character i want to kill, for those who love it sorry bout that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rabbit's execution.**

_"I'll release your darkness, with my dying will!"_

Killer Rabbit just stand still emotionless, he must be heard wrongly. Yeah, his ears must be playing tricks with him. Why Tsuna wanted to save him? He knew perfectly well he is on right cause; eliminate all Mafia's for revenge. He existed now solely for this purpose. He still doesn't understand why Tsuna didn't accept his offer early, he knew the brunette is not fit into Mafia world, yet he still hesitate. He doesn't understand, why the boy still standing for them.

Killer Rabbit thought many possibilities of the Mafia might threaten him or telling lies so that Tsuna can maintain as a successor of the Vongola, the rabbit's anger is shown when he think of that possibilities, he knew the brunette doesn't wish for it and moreover now they make Tsuna to oppose him. It's all Mafia's fault.

_"This damn Mafia's dare to involve Tsuna?! I won't let that happen, I WILL DESTROY THEM!"_

"Never! I won't stop! I'll will kill every last of their existence!" Killer Rabbit stomp the ground angrily, Tsuna is surprise at sudden outburst from him.

"I am right! I am the truth! I'll won't let anyone stop me! This world need to be cleanse from their foul hide!" Killer Rabbit eye's glowing brighter and dark fog thickens his surroundings.

"Tsuna! I'll show you the cruelty of this world! The cruelty of Mafia! THE CRUELTY OF MANKIND!" Dark aura emits from kigurumi rabbit until everyone on the scene can witness the darkness engulf around him, they can feel the eeriness which emits hatred and wrath of his.

Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will mode still maintain calm, but deep inside him, the brunette is uncertain and alert about the darkness emitting from Killer Rabbit. His intuition was right, his hatred and anger trigger something inside him, making the rabbit turn into something monstrous, he wanted to know why this happen to him. He had so many questions but right now he must stop him, he have to save Usagi-chan from darkness. Tsuna took a deep breath, closed his eyes, a few seconds later he snap his eye's open and dash with great speed in front of Killer Rabbit and uppercut his torso.

Tsuna thought his punch manage to lay on him, however the dark fog blocked his punch and reflect away causing Tsuna thrown back way from Killer Rabbit, the brunette grit his teeth in agitation and manage to recover from the blow and speed towards the kigurumi rabbit again, but this time he dash sideways of Killer Rabbit and deliver series of punches from all direction. His punches still can't get through the dark fog, Tsuna trying to give stronger punch by emitting his flames thicker but his fist was caught by Killer Rabbit, Tsuna trying to free from his grip but the grip is too strong.

Killer Rabbit smirk at Tsuna and bring his face close enough for him to feel his cold breath, and his hollow voiced that send shiver to his spine.

"You're really grown Tsuna, however you're too green to face me."

Later on, Killer Rabbit reach his hand towards Tsuna's face, suddenly a gunshot echoed in his ears, he let go of Tsuna and leap back away from him, a flash of orange is seen between them. Killer Rabbit turn his attention from the gunshot source and saw Reborn aiming his gun with smoke appeared at the barrel.

"Well, well, well...looks like someone with backbone at last to interrupt me." Killer Rabbit smirk at Reborn, while Tsuna on the ground trying to get up also look at Reborn.

Reborn still aiming his gun at the rabbit, " Killer Rabbit, it's best for you to surrender. You're completely surrounded."

Killer Rabbit look at his surroundings of the school grounds, he saw Tsuna's gang together with Acrobelano's on his left, Dino together with Cavallone's men on his right, Xanxus together with his Varia's behind him. The rabbit was surrounded by the Vongola, it seem like they really thought they're able to stop him by working together, oh how wrong they are.

The rabbit shook his shoulder and burst out laughing at the Vongola's for their futile attempt to stop him, he's going to show them how totally wrong they are.

" *chuckles*, you all really think by grouping together can stop me? Does everyone here thought you all have what it takes to stop me?!" Killer Rabbit face palm thinking how pathetic the world renowned Mafia is such a coward. He swing his arm away, flashing his yellow eyes. "Don't make me laugh! I'll slaughter you all like a meat factory!"

Before the rabbit attack them, he saw a shadow past through him, before he retaliate he saw a brunette hair getting past him. He turn his head slowly and saw Tsuna open his arms as if stopping him from attacking his friends. This make the rabbit angry, why a boy who wants nothing to do with Mafia wanted to stand for them?

"Out of the way."

Tsuna remain silent. The rabbit walk slowly towards him and stand in front of him, the brunette still standing still.

"You're wasting time, even if you wanted to protect them they will one day meet their end by my hands someday. I cannot be stop."

"Even if they will die someday, but not like this. Anything other than this!"

The rabbit is very confused of the brunette's action, very very confused. He can feel that Tsuna had no intention of fighting him, his fist is too soft, seem like he is hesitated.

"I don't understand you Tsuna, you had no intention to fight and yet you're trying, what is it you really want?"

The brunette seem surprise at sudden question by the rabbit, he open his mouth but words not coming out. he gap a few times and finally voice out.

"I want to see Usagi-chan."

Killer Rabbit raise his brow and Tsuna continue.

"I want Usagi-chan return not Killer Rabbit! You're once very kind and cool and now become like this it's painful for me to watch."

"How foolish."

Killer Rabbit instantly appeared in front of Tsuna, he look down.

"The Usagi you know is already long dead!"

Killer Rabbit jab his fist on Tsuna's torso, the brunette gasp in pain before he go for another blow, the Vongola's retaliate having Collonello and Lal Nirch fired their rifle, the rabbit dodge it with ease coming with Hibari and Yamamoto deal series of melee attacks however was knock away by Killer Rabbit.

The Cavallone's men fired barrage of pistols towards Killer Rabbit, the rabbit open his zippers and took out an oversize paper fan. The rabbit swing the fan with great strength, causing the bullets flown back towards the shooter, some were get hit on non vital point and some barely dodge it. A whip tied up on Killer Rabbit's wrist, the rabbit look at it and saw Dino trying to hold him, however he was suddenly thrown into the air as the rabbit grip his whip and thrown him up, later Dino was swing downwards towards the solid ground, the rabbit attempt to crush Bucking Horse head but was saved by his own men creathing a human cushions.

Later on, the rabbit's surroundings become distorted, he then notice it was an illusion magic used by the Mist Guardian.

"Hmph, you think this garbage of illusions can stop me? Don't forget I'm familiar with magic!"

Killer Rabbit, took out from zipper something like a gong from Chinese culture and slam it hardly with gong sticks ( seriously i forgot what it called.) causing series of shockwave and the illusions were shattered, the caster Marmon and Chrome closing their ears in pain as the sound is too great to focus their illusions.

The rabbit look around and still saw many pest is present, he got tired of it. It's time for finish.

"Play times over, I wasted enough time to stand around here. I will destroy all of you, and I will crush Vongola HQ when I done with this."

* * *

Killer Rabbit open his zipper and he speak with icy demonic tone as he slowly opens his zipper.

"The time is up, now your executions is begin..."

He took out a black cloak, and raise it towards the sky, series of sparkle light coming from the cloak shooting up the skies. The rabbit continued.

"No one has manage to live to tell the tale, you want to know how i destroy several Mafia family? This is the answer."

The sparks then fall into the ground hardly, everyone trying to dodge it like it seem like a barrage of missile falling to he ground, when smoke cleared they saw many unfamiliar weapon looking, mostly are blades, hammers and several unknown.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera asked.

"This doesn't seem good, ahahha." Yamamoto answered.

"What are you trying to do?" Reborn asked.

Killer Rabbit look at Reborn, his expression shows intense grim.

"Execution."

The rabbit suddenly disappear and he appeared middle of Cavallone's men, he grab nearby weapons a dagger and a machete both, cleaving the poor victims. Everyone look at the bloodbath with widen eye's, Dino grit his teeth, "How dare you!", he try to attack the rabbit but his whip is sliced into many pieces, the Cavallone boss look at his whip falling one by one and Killer Rabbit is on front of his sight.

"Time to die."

Killer Rabbit swing his blade at Dino with a cross, blood splatter from it. Everyone is surprised and shook at the rabbit's sudden overpowered events.

"Bucking Horse!" Gokudera called loudly as Dino slowly fall to the ground, everyone look at it and couldn't believe the bucking horse is fallen.

A tonfa coming straight at the rabbit's back. Before it hit, the tonfa also sliced apart. The rabbit look back and saw Hibari looking at him dangerously, the rabbit smirk at him. Hibari sw this and deliver another tonfa towards his face, the tonfa hit him but something is not right. Hibari tried to retract his tonfa but was unable to move he then saw something ridiculous for first time in his life, the rabbit bit his tonfa and later was crushed by the bite force leaving Hibari defenceless he was then just notice he was stab at his torso with small blade.

The skylark fall to the ground and everyone is either agitated or terrified by the rabbit, some Cavallone's men trying to flee but was electrified by some sort of invisible barrier. The rabbit chuckle.

"This is the reason why none manage to live, because I cast a barrier trapping everyone inside and slaughter them like poor lamb, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The rabbit continue, " now... who's next to be slaughtered?"

The rabbit slowly walk towards the vongola's, everyone is tense that they escape is not an option, then someone stood infront of him. they thought it was Tsuna, however they saw him besides Reborn. The rabbit saw the one stood in front oh him, he called.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Basil, the one who witness you're first killing."

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~ well i notice the battle between Tsuna and Killer Rabbit rather short and interrupted by someone, sorry for those who kind of expecting it but as i mention previously i'm not good in writing yet. **

**I bet you all didn't expected basil to show up yes? More over an only person who witness the first Killer Rabbit debut, I have to say I'm enjoying writing this story even though its my first attempt. **

**before I forget, I think i'm going to request for beta reader for my grammar checks or any changes, if anyone interested please PM me or just review.**

**Now I'm going to rush finish my next chapter and hopefully able to post tomorrow, if my story reach at least 50 visitors after chapter 1, I will write something special for fanservice so please leave any request you want.**

**And lastly, for gratitude for reading my story, if i trying to update chapters at the end of the month i will post 2 chapters.**

**PS: I just watch Hoozuki no Reitetsu, it was gold and i love the rabbit. Oh and I almost forgot, a spoiler for you, Dino and Hibari not dead why? next chapter is answer.**

******* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, YOUR REVIEW IS THE SOURCE FOR THIS STORY, YOUR REVIEW IS THE MEAL FOR KILLER RABBIT*******


	5. Chapter 5?

**Jang jang~~~...Hahahaha I fool you you all, this is not chapter update, just want to wish April Fool's day, well I know it's not in Western region so happy early fool day. **

**Yup all must be like "Wtf, this guy seriously celebrate this?" well sorry for wasting your time but I am celebrating, I been trying to think of a lie to fool my friends and colleague at work.**

**Now I goona take this chance to ask, is someone interested to be my beta reader? Seriously, I need improvement for my grammar, I'm surprise no one Betch about it since there's 100+ views from United States. If interested please let me know and I be gladly to accept.**

**Oh, and before I forgot, I did ask if any of you readers want to have lemons/smut or non-H? Let me tell you first, I NEVER WRITE SMUT/LEMON, be it hentai or yaoi, seriously I didn't. Well I did write one for my friend but it was my original story that never exist. So please review in this derp chapter to let me know.**

**Now for update, I won't be posting for at least...2 weeks I guess? So I can have a number of reviews either want lemons or not, however it will be yaoi so don't worry you yaoi fan readers.**

**Hm...what else...AH! I just remember, I forgot to input last question on previous chapter, might as well list out while I have the chance.**

**1. Does Killer Rabbit has a human form?**

** - IT'S A MUST! Seriously I can't imagine if let's say has lemon, so if lemon is majority I will write a alternate scene where his human form is revealed. but if no one vote for it I just maintains him bunny suits and go according to my normal plans.**

**2. Why it's rate M is no LEMONS DAMMIT!**

** - Because from first chapter I include blood gore...well I dunno I did a good job or too damn boring.**

**3. Is there different plot if there's lemon and no?**

** - well mainly changes is the appearance and slight plot change if lemon wons.**

**4. Why you need reviews for? Most of readers don't have account.**

** - Too me reviews are my source of motivation aside of the total view and readers, I don't count chapter 1 because most people may just scroll for a while and decide not too read anymore. If, there's no reviews it feels like I have no reason to write if no one comment either good or horrible.**

**5. What inspire you too write Killer Rabbit?**

** - As I mention I just had a light bulb on my head when i read that manga, and also as a tribute for my friend who likes rabbit and gore, we play zombies games together like Left 4 Dead and Riptide Island, so yeh as a thanks giving to him. He bought Dead Island Riptide copy and give it too me and I appreciate it as a loyal friend and gaming comrade.**

**6. Are you male?**

** - Ain't my pen name is obvious? What? never seen a guy write yaoi stuff before? I love traps, they are delicious and if you mention I like Bara I will hunt you with chainsaws.**

**Hm...think that's all I can think of possible questions...If need anything just review or PM me, I mostly check since I am anxious for reviews...reviews are my cookie.**

***Killer Rabbit suddenly pop up***

**Killer Rabbit: You there! You damn readers better review, or I'll pike you on the wall against hot sun and let the crows feed on you! I didn't sign up this for free! REVIEWS ARE MY SALARY! SO GIVE ME NOW!**

** PS: Also please support my author and I be your bunny for a day...for kills.**


	6. Chapter 5 for real

**Jang Jang~~~Hohohoho well here's chapter 5, I have to let you all know I'm not satisfied by this chapter, feel like something missing but I can't tell what! No its not lemon, I have plans for that in later chapter so please wait patiently :/**

**I thank you all for reviewing my story, even if its criticism or sarcastic comment is ok, at least I able to write because if i see no reviews I'll get lazy. So please =w=**

**Ahem, now I have some announcement, as you all know about my other Story Guardian Rabbit? Actually I write that just for fun and trying to derp with it but when I check the view statistic I was like O.o**

**wow, I'm really surprised, I have another idea for another story but I having difficulty of finding suitable plot and settings, so I just focus on these 2 first then I'll see about it.**

**I might post one shot if I'm bored, and for you yaoi perverts out there, rejoice it will be. So please comment if its good or bad and I will love you forever. Thanks and please enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Set me free.**

_"I'm Basil, the one who witness you're first killing."_

Killer Rabbit running train in his mind trying to figure out what Basil mean, then when he look at his face he suddenly remembered that during his first blood there was a boy left behind. He look more carefully at Basil's face and he notice it was the boy who he saved from Mafia.

"So...you're that boy from before? The one who his parents were shot and killed by Mafia in the alley?"

"That's right." Basil said.

Killer Rabbit chuckle slightly and burst out laughing, placing his palm at his face as he continues laughing, everyone was wondering what so funny about it? But later his statement caused everyone even hate him.

"So, the boy who's parents killed by Mafia end up joining Mafia? Hahahahaha, this is gold! I'll bet your parents in Hell is disappointed and wanted nothing more to hunt you down as vengeful spirit..." Killer Rabbit raise his machete at Basil, "How about I'll do the honour for them, you should be glad that you're able to meet with your parents...IN HELL!"

The Rabbit dashed towards Basil while the blonde took Dying Will pill and enter hyper mode, engage into fighting. The others thought that Killer Rabbit will, do the same like Tsuna but unfortunately its not happening.

Basil barely manage to dodge the rabbit's slash attack, he can't find any opening so he decide to take a risk. When Killer Rabbit want to sliced Basil into half vertically, the blonde grab the rabbit's wrist and hit the elbow joint so that the hand will jerk up but when Basil make contact his eye's widen.

He felt nothing, he heard a chuckle coming from the rabbit, he look up and saw him smirking.

"That's too bad...It was nice attempt but futile...as you know..." a stab was heard, "I'm void."

Basil grunt in pain as the dagger was stabbed into his torso, the rabbit laugh loudly that everyone can hear but later he stop as he felt something different. He look down and saw Basil hold onto him, not letting go ignoring the burning pain caused in his flesh. **(Not really stabbed but I once cut my finger when i was chopping meat and it was not small cut, seriously its painful and burns like hell.)**

"What are you doing?" Killer Rabbit asked.

"Stopping you." Basil later kicked away by the rabbit the blade retracted from his torso and the blonde tumble the ground far away, Killer Rabbit walk away from him but he was hold by Basil again.

The rabbit is surprised how the wounded able to reach him with much speed, he then saw blue flame ignited on Basil's forehead. "So, you're able to resist the pain because of your flame...interesting."

Killer Rabbit raise his machete, "How about put it out now?"

* * *

"Stop!"

Killer Rabbit suddenly punched on his face with familiar orange flame, his face distorted by intense force and was thrown away with distance, the rabbit tumble on the ground and quickly recovered, when he look up all he see is angered Tsuna breathing heavily.

The rabbit wipe his mouth, "So...you manage to make a backbone to stop me? You wanted to get in my way?" dark fog begin surround the rabbit as his eyes flashing. "Then I'll make sure to pummel you till you won't get up and witness you **FRIENDS **slaughtered by my own hands!" Killer Rabbit dash towards Tsuna with great speed and throw his dagger and machete towards him but was knock away but Killer Rabbit appeared beside Tsuna, "Just like what happen to my family!" He punched Tsuna with great force knocking Tsuna away but was immediately recovered.

"Why you wanted to get in my way?! Why won't you let me finish them!" The rabbit charge towards Tsuna and deliver series of punches, some the brunette able to dodge and block but still getting hit.

"Why you defend them?! WHY DEFIED ME?!" as the last punch goes straight towards Tsuna, it hit his forehead but Tsuna didn't knocked away instead he standing still, resisting the punch with his dying will. The rabbit was surprised by the brunette's action, he deliver another fist again but was grab by Tsuna, the rabbit tried to released his grip but all sudden it overpowered him.

"You...BIG IDIOT!" Tsuna shouted at him and give Killer Rabbit a punch on his face causing the rabbit wobbling while pressing his throbbing face, and later was uppercut on his torso making him gasp in pain. Tsuna continue to attack him, completely overpowered the rabbit, the bystanders are surprised by Decimo's overpower strength that completely overcome the rabbit.

"You idiot! ***punch*** Big Idiot! * **punch*** You! * **kick upward*** BAKA-USAGI! ***straight punch on the guts***

The rabbit tumbled away and lying on the ground wincing in pain, he's having difficulty trying to get up but was able too, he pressed his torso in pain as he gasping. The rabbit is confused, how did the boy get so strong? It was insane!

"Where ***cough*** did you ***gasp*** get this strength? ***cough cough*** It's impossible! I am the void! I am unstoppable! My existence means nothing if I stopped ***cough cough***."

"Please stop, Usagi-chan. This is meaningless."

"Meaningless? My revenge for my family is meaningless? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Killer Rabbit tried to punch but was blocked and later Tsuna jab through his torso making the rabbit gasp in pain, Killer Rabbit tried to resist and he hold himself on Tsuna by placing his hands on his shoulder.

"Why ***cough cough* **didn't you finish me...?"

"Because I can hear it?"

"Wha?" Killer Rabbit look at him confused.

"I can hear your plea, deep inside you, you're calling for help."

"That's impossible, there's no way..."

Tsuna show the necklace given from him in old times, "I can hear your voice through here, you wanted to be stopped, you wanted to be released from your vengeance, you wanted to be free." Tsuna hold his hand, "And I will do it with my dying will!"

Tsuna released flame on his glows making it bigger and stronger, the rabbit is surprised at it as his body begin to engulf in flames.

"Wha?!" The rabbit tried to brush off but the flames continue to surround him.

"It's the only way...to save you..." He begin to fall to the ground, feeling completely drain as the rabbit continue to scream in pain as the flames begin to consume him. Everyone thought Tsuna's dying will flame might kill the rabbit, but Reborn know better.

The dark fog which surrounds Killer Rabbit begin to distinguish as it tries to counter it, but Tsuna's flame is too strong for the darkness as the bit by bit it extinguished. The darkness completely vanished and later the flame explode into pillar of fire engulf on Killer Rabbit, after the flame died out, the rabbit fall to the ground beside Tsuna and slowly move his head facing exhausted boy.

One word come from his mouth,

"Thank you...Tsuna..."

* * *

The Vongola's hurried themselves towards Tsuna while others start tending the injured, Gokudera and Yamamoto lift Tsuna up from the ground. Everyone is relieved that the tragedy is ended, they finally stop Killer Rabbit, no it was Tsuna who stop Mafia's worst enemy.

"Juudaime, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun, just tired."

"Maa maa, Hayato. Tsuna will be fine."

"Shut up baseball freak!"

Lal Mirch and Collonello stand in front of Killer Rabbit who lying on the ground, they look at each other wonder what should they do with him?

"So, what are we going to do with him,kora? Zoo?"

"Don't be stupid, of course we eliminate him!" said Lal Mirch as she aim her rifle, Tsuna heard this and immediately released himself from Gokudera and Yamamoto ignoring them and block Lal Mirch aim with his body.

"Boy get out of the way!"

"No! You can't kill him!"

"Are you crazy,brat? If he's alive he will target us again!"

"That's right, kora! Better finish him off when we got the chance!"

Tsuna shook his head violently, "No! I'm not moving away an inch!"

Tsuna felt something pat his shoulder and saw Kit was Killer Rabbit, slowly getting up and standing still. All of them ready their stance, but something is amiss, they didn't feel any malice from him anymore. The rabbit only scoff and look at Tsuna.

"You're too soft, Tsuna. Like they said, you should finished me off..." Killer Rabbit said with soft tone, there's no trace of hatred of anything just normal tone.

"But you're free right?" Tsuna grab his hand holding tightly, "I don't want you to die, please stop hurting yourself anymore Usagi-chan."

Usagi soften his circular yellow eyes and touch the brunette's face, its soft is what he thinks. "you're really an idiot."

"I'm fine being idiot if I able to bring you back."

"Err...whats going on, kora?"

"I believe Tsuna knows the answer." Reborn said as he landed on Tsuna's head.

"Err...I just feel like there's something on Usagi-chan, so I guessed it's the dark fog, so I tried to burn it and hoping to bring Usagi back and here he is!" tsuna lamely tried to explain which causing everyone to face palm, Tsuna scratch his back of his head feeling embarrassing. Usagi pat his shoulder reassured him beside, it's what happening anyway.

"It is what Tsuna said, I was too engrossed by revenge until my conciousness slowly consume me, and like all of you saw...I become a monster."

"But what is the caused of that? No way you become a psychotic killer by your own will?" Xanxus asked.

"I'll believe it had something to do with my master magic."

"Magic?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes, I believe it involve dark magic...if I'm not mistaken, it combines with necromancy."

"Necromancy?! Ain't that..?" Collonello asked.

"Yes, the revival of the dead..." Usagi said, "I'm sorry for everything I've done when I was in the darkness, the demon side inside me consumed me entirely slowly devouring my will. I expected to be perish but I'm surprised Tsuna can heard me." Usagi look at Tsuna, even with his demonic rabbit face but he able to smile genuinely in Tsuna's eye.

All sudden 3 pairs of chain locking up Usagi's neck and both hands, Tsuna immediately on alert and remember this is what happen to Mukuro, Vendice.

"Killer Rabbit, you're will be taken into custody for threat to Mafia world and killed one of our own." One of the Vendice said.

"He killed a Vendice?" Squalo asked.

Usagi been pulled by the Vendice men, Tsuna wanted to stop them but he had no strength left as he fall to the ground, "Stop! You can't do this!"

"Stay out of it, Vongola. This is non of your concern."

"None of my concern? Screw you!" Tsuna retort, "Usagi-chan finally free from his darkness and you bastards come by making it worse?! What the hell are you for?!"

"We are keeping the Mafia world in order."

"Bullshit!" Tsuna shout, " Don't give me that rubbish while you just appear and sntach away people who realise their mistake, who finally anle to start a new beginning!"

"Tsuna, stop." Usagi said. "Nothing will do good even if you waste your breath, this people are different. Besides..." Usagi grab the chains. "I'm not done yet!"

Usagi pulled the chain on his wrist pulling 2 Vendice and slam the one who hold his neck with other 2 like sandwich, all 3 of them released their grip and crush the chains that lock him.

"Sorry mummy face, but I have things to do before I join your so called prison." Usagi pulled out a smoke bomb and throw it himself, smoke begin to rise and everyone is blinded.

"Usagi-chan!" Tsuna shouted.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we'll meet again someday."

Smokes cleared and reveal no trace of the rabbit, the Vendice spread out to find him, Tsuna wanted to give chase but he is too exhausted to do so, "Juudaime you must rest your body won't handle the stress!"

"But, Usagi-chan.."

"Stop worrying about small things Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, "He's not stupid enough to get caught if he's able to kill one of them, killing them let alone stopping them if difficult feat."

"but, Reborn!"

"Shut up and get back home! Your mum is worrying about you by now!"

Tsuna cant say anything after hearing Reborn said that, he drop his head in defeat, "Please help him, Reborn." Gokudera and Yamamoto gring Tsuna to his house. The brunette lying on the bed thinking back tonight's battle and about Usagi, he hope he able to see him again. he slowly close his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Many time has passed after the tournament, Tsuna and the gang finally start their second year. Gokudera and Yamamoto greet their morning to Tsuna and they walk together to school. Everything's back to normal life as usual, but Tsuna didn't hear anything about Usagi, he asked Reborn about it but all he get it, "Don't worry about him."

The brunette know he is on the run from Vendice, but he knew the Vendice will have difficult time capturing him, after all he is not normal person. As the school bell start and the gang realise the group will be seperated and Reborn disguise himself as one of famous professor offer them those who able to catch him will able to go which classroom they want.

After number of hours later, Sasagawa Kyoko manage to capture Reborn unexpectedly and the gang finally reunite again, everyone is happy about it and they can't wait for tomorrows school day.

The next day, Tsuna's classroom received a rumours about a new transfer student from Italy going to their class again, Tsuna was wondering is it another Mafia friend Reborn going to bring. But what catches his attention was the student wear a jacket with rabbit ear hood.

The classroom door open and the homeroom teacher ushered them to quiet down, "Ahem, as you all know we have another transfer student from where Gokudera-kun is, please come in."

What everyone caught their attention was they saw a rabbit ears which make Gokudera stand from his seat, Yamamoto stare stupidly and Tsuna blinking his eyes. They saw a male with black hair almost same hair style as Hibari according to his bangs, and as tall as Yamamoto wearing a rabbit hood jacket with pink colour and black and white strips, it looks super familiar.

"Hi, everyone. my name is Usagi von Magica. Please too meet you."

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~now then, I have to admit I feel like there's something missing in this chapter but I too tired to think so I just leave it. Yup you read it right, our rabbit is going to school yay~~~~ :D now I might skip time frame so it might be random because I HATE KHR CHAPTER NOW, it's damn boring and lame. So I might write maybe 10+ chapter for complete this story.**

**As you might know, my other story Guardian Rabbit i have to admit I am super surprised by the total of readers reading it, IT MUCH HIGHER RATE THAT KILLER RABBIT! WUTT! Just 3 days I post that story and already reach almost 700 views with around 400-500 readers and majority is from US.**

**Wow, I'm surprised really. Now as I promised I will write lemon of...you know what I meaning as a thank you for those who read and like it and reviews when I need it. Thank you very much. **

**Please check my profile as I may update my current status, if have any question can just PM me easilly or review and I post a question chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading and pls read and review,**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jang jang~~~ok here's another new chapter, for starter as usual i like to thank everyone who continue to read and review this story, it really keeps me going.**

**I wanted to thank one by one but I too lazy XD**

**Enjoy reading and please review =w=**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rabbit in the school.**

_"Hi, everyone. my name is Usagi von Magica. Please too meet you."_

Every student in the except for Tsuna,Gakudera and Yamamoto are whispering each other about how handsome and cute he is because of the rabbit hood jacket especially from the girls, while the boys whispering about how weird that dude is wearing the rabbit hood jacket and some said he's show off for the ladies.

Usagi paid no mind for the student talk about him, he look at Tsuna's direction who look dumbfound, he give the brunette a smile and wave his hand.

"Hi, Tsuna. Long time no see.", Tsuna jump in surprised and everyone turn towards the brunette's direction. Gokudera decide to get some answer,

Cass immediately resumed. Gokudera glare dagger at the rabbit in disguise, he still didn't trust that rabbit guy after what he had done. It's true that the rabbit guy is influence by some darkness supernatural thing but still he's not letting his guard octopus haired just eye'd on Usagi like a hawk.

"_I don't care if he's no longer a threat or not I'm not letting him hurt Juudaime."_

For Yamamoto, even though he's not too serious as Gokedera, however the baseball lover still keeping an eye out of Usagi. Even though he knew now that he's not as dangerous as before but still he wanted to make sure that his friends not doing anything stupid and other way round.

_"Hmmm, I wonder if he still have that bunny suit?"_

Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other hand is nervous because Usagi sit in front of the brunette, he wanted to ask tons of question but they are in the lesson, and the fact he can sense Gokudera is glaring daggers at Usagi, he just hope during lunch hour hell's not break lose.

_"Hieeee, what's going to happen? This is too sudden, Is that really Usagi-chan?"_

For Usagi, he's enjoying his time, he wonder if this is what normal life is. It felt nice for him at least, been possessed by his uncontrollable wrath for decades and the fact he is a stuffed animals making it hard for him to step into society. He wanted to know how school life is. He can sense Gokudera is glaring dagger at him, well he's expecting that, while he sense Yamamoto just being himself and Tsuna is feeling nervous behind him.

_"Hm...so this is what school life is, new experience but seem like the students not enjoying much. Guess education is not in these children's book. I amazed how the dynamite boy manage to keep glaring at me this whole lesson. Another seem like he's in his world and Tsuna seem nervous."_

He sigh inwardly and look at his hand.

"_This is going to take time to adjust."_

* * *

Soon lunch time is started as the ladies trying to invite Usagi for lunch trying to get to know him, in teenage terms it means flirting. However Usagi had plans so he decline them leaving the ladies felt disappointing, he then saw Tsuna standing beside him looking nervous.

"Um...Usagi-kun? Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Usagi only stare at Tsuna who then blush immediately, maybe he's shy on some stranger, Usagi just smile at him and accept the brunette invitation.

"Sure, I don't mind, beside you seem wanted to ask me something anyway."

Usagi follow Tsuna to the rooftop where Gokudera and Yamamoto are having their bentp and of course usual quarrel like couple.

"Damn baseball freak! You took my fried prawn!"

"But it looks delicious, I wanted to try some."

"Go cook yourself then!"

"Hahaha, I only know how to make sushi."

"Then learn others dammit, Argh! I can't have my peaceful lunch with you around."

"Oh comon, Hayato. Having lunch with friends is nice you know."

"I don't remember being you're friend."

Tsuna open the door of the school rooftop and he saw his friends are having their usual routine, the brunette thought why don't they make it up someday. He sigh inwardly.

"Juudaime! You're here!" Gokudera said happily.

"Tsuna! We're just waiting for you." Yamamoto said.

"Um, sorry to be late. I brought someone with me." Tsuna step aside and from the entrance shadow reveal a rabbit ears, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately stand up dropping their bento on the ground and saw Usagi come out from the shadow.

Usagi look around the school rooftop, studying the environment wondered why some student like to take their lunch at rooftop. It was nice though, peaceful and able to enjoy the sky too, although the hot sun is not okay about it. however Gokudera break his thought.

"Teme! What are you doing here?!" The right hand man asked.

"Oh hiya, Dynamite boy. I guessed you having lunch here also I see." Usagi said looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hi there, Yamamoto is it?" Usagi asked.

"Uhh yeah." Yamamoto answered unsure.

"I see, you're having lunch here also?"

"Uh...oh yeah!" Yamamoto said.

"Um...Usagi-san?" Tsuna calling the rabbit ear hooded , Usagi just laugh at Tsuna and pat his head.

"Tsuna, I'm sure you should know that it's me already. The way you calling me seem funny do you know?"

The brunette's face immediately turn shade red, he didn't know why but he also feel embarrassing himself for being stupid,Gukudera trying to blast him off with dynamite but Tsuna stopped him immediately and the brunette pleaded for Gokudera to stand down for once, the bomber click his tongue and listen what his boss said, with that the lunch time goes smoothly without any casualty.

* * *

School is already over and the club activity almost over, however Tsuna remained behind in school because after their lunch, his class having PE in the gym during afternoon and of course the classmates make Tsuna handled the closing, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Usagi help him out, however Gokudera remembered he had business at evening while Yamamoto got a call from is dad that he need help in his sushi restaurant.

Both of them feel reluctant to leave the brunette alone not only because of the PE clean up but alone with Usagi, Tsuna reassured them that he will be fine and plead them to do what is important to them. He will feel bad to held his friends from some important appointment. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto look each other and sigh.

"Ok, Juudaime. Please let us know if THIS guy tries anything!" Gokudera point his finger at Usagi threaten him if he does anything to his beloved Decimo.

"Tsuna be careful on your way home! I heard its going to rain later." Yammoto said.

Both Vongola Guardians took their leave while leaving Tsuna alone with Usagi to clean up the gym together. The brunette feeling nervous with the thought of being alone with the rabbit in disguise. After the battle, he always thinking about Usagi and even more embarrassing is that he's having a wet dream about him.

The brunette seriously thought something is wrong with him, how can a guy having a wet dream with another guy? Wait, more importantly he didn't know it was Usagi's human form until today, it's originally a stuffed animal, no an animated stuffed animal which turn into psychotic killer and now a human form, he was wondering why the person who's in his wet dream could be the same in reality. His head is spinning, he wanted to ask about his appearance but he never got a chance as he is sudden;y shy and nervous around him because of the wet dream.

Tsuna placed back the PE equipment immediately remember his wet dream yesterday, he remember every single thing clearly in his mind, how he was on the bed naked together with Usagi pressing their bodies together as they embrace each other brunette remembered how the touched feel on his skin, how Usagi in the dream pleasure him.

However what embarrasses him is the fact that he beg for more, ever since he saw Usagi's human form today he begin to start fantasy about his wet dream during class. During PE which is hell for him because the rabbit turn human wearing PE uniform's which is wrong size given by teacher's. The shirt is fit enough for his body frame reveal a line of muscle's not very buff type but kind of fit type, and the worse part is his shorts is too short for him that can almost see his waist.

The brunette wondered how can the rabbit man able to wear it normally without complain, really a mystery of a rabbit. His train of thoughts immediately shut down as he felt something wrong on his crotch. Tsuna look down and his face express horror, he's having an hard on, what's worst is the fact he's imagining Usagi's tight PE uniform. Tsuna in the state of panic in gym store room because of his hard on, he head towards the exit pulling his shirt down till his crotch to prevent anyone seeing it.

But fate is a bitch **(mainly me muahahahahaha)** when Tsuna turn around and saw a familiar rabbit hooded hovering in the air, Tsuna wanted to cry as the brunette is in deeper part of the store room. Usagi trying to find Tsuna but he look around and found nothing, he walk inside the storage room to the brunettes horror he quickly hide in the corner hopefully he won't find him here and able to escape when Usagi leave.

As usual fate is a bitch again **(Hehehehehehehehe)** because Usagi found the brunette cover in the corner.

"Tsuna what are you doing over there?"

"Err...Usagi-chan...erm nothing hahahahaha."

"You seem troubled."

"Eh? Oh nononono every things fine!"

"Usagi slowly walk towards the brunette and Tsuna shriek calling the rabbit man not to come closer but was ignored, Usagi place his hand on the shoulder and a sudden electric feeling zap through his body. Usagi notice something is wrong with the brunette, he move his head closely almost reach his ears and speak softly which caused Tsuna almost break down.

"are you okay?"

Tsuna's resistance is completely breaking down, he wanted to dash right to the exit, but for once again fate being a bitch **(I'm not getting tired of this)** as the room getting pitch black and they heard a clicked. Both of them looking at the exit it was shut close, and they thought they're been lock in.

The brunette's now in complete fear and horror as he was trap inside locked gym storage room with hard on and together with a man who's the source of his hard on. Fate really played his life. **( Yup it's time to let some released no?)**

Usagi seem not worried about it, he then look back at Tsuna who seem to be...trying to hold on something which he didn't know, then later he smell something in the air, sniffing at it, he was confused about the smell but it was for sure it's coming from Tsuna. He then look back at Tsuna holding his shoulders with two hand trying to face the brunette, Tsuna yelp in surprised and Usagi saw a shade of red in his face, as red as tomoato.

"What's wrong Tsuna? Your face is red."

"I-I-I'm fine!"

"I heard if a human face is red it means they're sick." He placed his forehead at Tsuna's his mouth is very close to brunette's. "Are you sick?"

Tsuna's resistance completely shattered he bend his head down, cover his eye's with his bangs and push Usagi on the floor suddenly causing the rabbit man surprised. Usagi now lay flat on the floor as he saw Tsuna on top of him with his bangs covered.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna remain silent and later his bangs no longer covered and revealed an expression Usagi never thought he will see, the brunette's eye's lid half way, his mouth gap slightly as he's breathing hard, his face is shade red. Usagi wonder is Tsuna really sick so he asked again, but Tsuna answered differently.

"it's your fault."

"What?"

"You better take responsibility."

With that Usagi's felt something on his lips, he never felt this before and never experience this in his life.

Their lips meet.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I decide to stop here and make you yaoi fans go rage mode as this is soft lemons you all waiting for XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil. :3**

**now then, there's something I wanna show down there so scroll down.**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**Y**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**S**

**U**

**R**

**P**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**Y**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**!**

**!**

**:3**

* * *

**Extra: For perverts :3 those who are not click the close button :3**

Tsuna crush his lips on Usagi's, he feel embarrassed and confused the fact that he is now kissing the rabbit man and another is that he is enjoying the feeling. Since the brunette never kiss before so he's not sure what to do, Tsuna break the contact his face totally flush and gasping for air. He entire body is shaking because of the intense feeling he felt now.

Usagi face become red as well because of the kiss early, he never imagine he will experience this kind of feeling. He too had a dream about this...activity where he done what he know is mating with Tsuna. His manhood begin to stiff as he remembered the dream and Tsuna gasp surprisingly as he felt something hard below his butt.

The brunette flush even redder as he thought what it was, Usagi remain silent as he blush even redder, both of them don't know what to do now. The rabbit man decide to grab Tsuna's hand and yank him down, kissing him again. Tsuna accept it and his eye open wide surprised that he can felt Usagi's tongue around his lips, seemingly demanding entrance.

Tsuna then lid his eye's halfway in pleasure and grant the invader an access to his mouth, Usagi waste no time completely ravish the brunette's mouth with his tongue tasting the taste inside him, the rabbit man never felt this feeling before when he was a doll and Killer Rabbit. This new feeling almost dominate him, when he open his eyes he saw Tsuna seem having difficulty, he paused his actions, letting the brunette go and Tsuna was gasping for air because of intense kiss. Usagi got up later and he felt guilty because of his action, he didn't want to hurt Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, but can we do slowly?"

"As you wish."

And they continue kissing again and this time as Tsuna requested, the rabbit's man tongue slowly tracing inside of Tsuna's mouth. But later Tsuna begin to respond by making contact with Usagi's tongue and they begin dancing around. They later break apart leaving a trail of saliva between them and they breath heavily looking at each other.

Usgai later saw Tsuna trying to cover his crotch, he tried to removed them but Tsuna asking him not to do so, but the rabbit man pay no heed as he removed the slender arm he saw a trace of wetness and a bulge. Tsuna cover his face embarrass because Usagi saw his hard on and they were kissing he actually cum in his shorts. He fell so pathetic, but later a smooch as placed on Tsuna's hand on his face as he later saw a smiling Usagi.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. There's nothing to be ashamed off, look."

Usagi spread his legs showing Tsuna the view he never thought he's going to see, Usagi having a hard on with his tight PE shorts as it almost tear the fabric like a volcano. The bulge can make Tsuna guess the length of it because of the shape. The rabbit man feeling embarrass when Tsuna look at him with curious eyes. He understand what they are doing now, but he pay no mind. If Tsuna wanted he didn't mind.

"Do you want to touch it?" Usagi asked.

Tsuna who can only gulp his saliva, he crawl toward Usagi like feline he wanted to reach Usagi's hard on but was hesitate, the rabbit man yank his hand and their bodies pressed together making the brunette blush.

"It's ok Tsuna, take your time."

Tsuna then gulp again, his hand reaching the bulge fabric as his other hand holding onto Usagi's shoulder, his finger's then finally making contact with it earning a moan from Usagi's mouth, causing Tsuna to retract away from it.

"Don't pull away Tsuna, it's fine. Please continue." Usagi wanted nothing more as his instinct want push the brunette down and does whatever his instinct wanted but he don't want to hurt Tsuna so he patiently wait for the progress to move on.

Tsuna later begin to caress Usagi's hard on, he can feel the heat from it and the stiffness of his cock, Tsuna begin to breath heavenly as he begin to caress it, he then decide to go bold by putting his arm inside the shorts and feel Usagi's warm manhood, Tsuna moan in delight as he can felt the skin, the thickness and the warmth of it, he begin teasingly inside the shorts. Usagi do the same as well making Tsuna shiver in ecstasy as the rabbit man rubbing Tsuna's.

"Ahh, Usagi-chan, more! Rub it more!"

The brunette wanted more he pulled Usagi's shorts slightly and Usagi's cock released from the fabric, standing stiff in the air, Usagi hiss the freedom of it and the cool air.

Tsuna look at with with delight and said it out loud, "Uwaah, it's big." **(I'm not telling the size of it so just imagine its seme size. :3)**

The brunette hold the rabbit's man manhood, trying to pump slowly but its pretty rough to do so, the brunette then notice the cool air on his manhood as his shorts were completely removed, Tsuna wondered how come he didn't notice his shorts was removed? The secret of rabbit.

Usagi move his lips on Tsuna's ears and whispered, "We need to make it wet." Tsuna immediately blush after hearing that, he know what to do for that. Usagi chuckle at the brunette's reaction, "Don't worry we do this together."

With that Usagi laying on the floor while Tsuna shifting himself until he facing Usagi's stiffness, the brunette blush at their 69 position. Then he heard Usagi said that he can start first, Tsuna pouted at him at he look back to Usagi's cock and begin to start licking the tip. Usagi then moan in bliss as he felt Tsuna's petite tongue begin to lick his sensitive manhood, after the brunette lick several times he then later put it inside his mouth and begin bobbing his head.

"hmmm hmmm hmmm, *slurp slurp, lick lick* mhhhmm mhhmm"

"Agghhhm Tsuna! Not that rough."

"Hmm, but Usagi-chan's penis is *slurp slurp* so hot and hard, haa haa"

"Tsuna I never know you're a slut."

"I'm not..Ah!"

Usagi begin sucking Tsuna's cock and both of them continue on to taste each other's, Usagi grab tsuna's ass when Tsuna begin bucking his hips on Usagi's mouth.

"Oh...Usagi-chan...more! Oh I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Don't forget me, let's cum together." Usagi move his right hand on Tsuna's head trying pressed down to his cock, Tsuna quickly resume what he miss and bobbing his head roughly, Tsuna love the taste so much. After several sucking both of them reach their climax and they shot their released into each other's mouth.

Tsuna wanted to move away, but wanted to remain still as Usagi's cum shooting inside his mouth, there was so much of it that some spill out, Tsuna then swallowed down the cum as much as he can, savoury the taste. Usagi also start swallowing, he think it taste sweet for him.

Both of them move away and they sit up looking at each other, their face slowly come closer and they pressed their lips together, tasting their own taste in their mouth. They break away the contact, and Usagi saw Tsuna's face covered by his own cum. He had to admit, he is turned on.

Then Usagi pushed Tsuna on the floor, looking at him with serious eye, before he done the thing he wanted to ask.

"Tsuna, is it okay to go on? If you refuse, I'm fine by it."

Tsuna then smile, "It's okay, Usagi-chan."

"Really? I won't stop halfway."

Tsuna wrap his arms on Usagi's shoulder bringing their face closer, "It's ok...make me yours."

With that Usagi pressed his cock into Tsuna's entrance he slowly slid inside him and later give a quick thrust causing Tsuna to scream silently. Usagi's cock is inside him, the rabbit man hug Tsuna and caress his back to relieve the pain. But he know its no use so he begin pumping Tsuna's cock, until the pain dissapear. Usagi still continue until he heard Tsuna, he's ready.

"Usagi-chan...you can move now."

With no hesitation, Usagi begin thrust himself into Tsuna's, Usagi is in bliss as he continue to thrust inside Tsuna. Just like his dreams, they keep doing it like ages, the tightness that's wrapping him is making him crazy, but he need to control himself. Tsuna moan with every thrust, he felt so full inside him, he is happy that they are having sex. He is happy he's doing with Usagi-chan, he felt guilty on kyoko-chan because at first he like her but soon it turn into just firends relationship, after he remembered Usagi he can't help but feel attraction towards him when they meet during the tournament. Even when he was Killer Rabbit.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Tsuna moan.

"Does it it fell good, Tsuna?" Usagi asked

"Yes! Ahh! It feels good! I'm happy!"

"I see."

"More Usgai-chan! Ahh! Give me more! Harder! Faster!"

Usagi them begin to increase his speed, thrusting his hips as fast as he can earning loud moan from Tsuna's mouth tat begging for more and the slapping sound they make.

"oh, yes! That feel good. Yes that spot! Do that again!"

"Here?"

"AHHHH"

"Jackpot." Usagi smirk.

The rabbit man continue to assault Tsuna's sweet spot, the brunette can only see white when Usagi assaulted his sweet spot, Tsuna bit his knuckle because of intense feeling he felt, Usagi later grab both his hand and begin thrusting harder inside him.

"Ahh! Ahh! Usagi-chan! Ahh! I'm cumming!"

"Me too, I'm not lasting long either."

"Usagi-chan, I want to hug you!"

Usagi then released his hands and Tsuna wrap himself on Usagi's shoulder.

"Tsuna! I'm cumming inside you!"

"Do it, cum inside me! Make me yours!"

Usagi rapidly thrust inside and later he released his load inside of Tsuna earning loud moan and bit Usagi's neck, Usagi grunt in relief as he released his cum inside after that he also bit Tsuna's neck.

They remain still as Usagi continue to shot his load inside the brunette, after for a minute Usagi pulled back earning a gasp from Tsuna. The cum inside him later begin flowing out from his ass. Usagi lay beside Tsuna and look at him, regaining his breath from sex just now. Tsuna look at Usagi and begin to snuggle beside him and give a peck to his face.

"We need to clean up later, Tsuna."

"Uhm. but how are we going out? It's getting late."

"Don't worry, leave everything too me."

* * *

Soon Tsuna and Usagi manage to get out of the storage room by using Usagi's magic trick, the portal cloak he used back then. Tsuna felt like he's been tricked because he completely forgot Usagi's is a magic performer.

Usagi apologise to Tsuna for not letting him know early, "But...we won't able to mate if I reveal that." He wink at Tsuna who is blushng madly.

"T-t-hat's not the problem!"

"But you enjoyed it right?"

"Argh! Stop this is embarrassing!"

"Ok, I stop." Usagi rase his hand surrender because Tsuna's is very loud...even louder during sex he thought.

Both of them stand in front of Sawada resident, Usagi bid farewell and he will see him tomorrow. Tsuna bid farewell as well and enter the house only greet him with sudden hug form Gokudera who making him fall to the ground.

"Juudaime! You're all right!"

"Yo, Tsuna. Your'e back!" Yamamoto said

"Tsuna! You're late! Lambo is bored!"

"Tsuna, late!" i-pin said.

"Tsuna-nii, where have you been?"

"Vongola, children shouldn't wonder around at night." Bianchi said, and later Gokudera fainted.

Tsuna can only laugh liek he's in trouble kind **( I dunno what it call, pls let me know what is it), **he apologise to everyone that he's making them worry. later Gokudera who manage too recover and Yamamoto gone back to their home and the children are asleep.

In Tsuna, rooms he slump into his bed with his pyjamas on. His mind keep thinking the sex he just did with Usagi-chan. he felt embarrass because thinking back it was him who start it. Now he felt like a pervert or rapist, before he gone back to sleep, he heard something from Reborn which he will not going to have a pleasant sleep tonight.

"So, how was your first time?"

"Reborn!"

"What? I know it will happen sooner or later, but just never thought it be your first day meeting him."

"You knew about this?!"

"Of course since I assign him to the school, but Tsuna you impressed me on your seducing skills, you're able to tame most dangerous existance. You should be proud."

"Shut up!"

"Oh and did you know, your Hickey was shown to everyone when your're home?"

"...HIEEEE!" Tsuna jump on his bed, cove rhis head with pillow to hid his embarrassment. Reborn only smirk at him.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunnn~~~ okay this is enough, as I told you I never wrote lemon before, so I'm sorry if it's horribly done. so feel free to critic. Actually there's more but it's too long for my taste so i keep it brief. I wanted to make non speech lemon but I think i try add some to see what your opinion.**

**So...here you are, your long waited lemon, but i'm sure its horrible sorry about that .**

**Anyway, I goona rest a litle while...and i post Guardian Rabbit soon.**

**Thanks you for reading and please review, no reviews=no chappy :3 I need at least 10 reviews for each chapter XD **


	8. Chapter 7

**Jang jang~~~~~ ok pls rage on me, I know its been more than month and was busy with work...SORRY .**

**Anyway, I posting this chapter on my work desk, so I might be rushed a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm always a Killer Rabbit.

The next day after the...heated moment between him and Tsuna.

In early morning, Usagi had a hard time sleeping becaused he kept thinking about yesterday events...where him and Tsuna mating.

"Wait, it should be making love right? No, we're not what human called 'dating' or 'lover' so does it labelled as 'sex'? Humans and their words...its confusing me." said Usagi.

He still can't come to conclusion of their act, he searched in Oxford dictionary book well there's few words describing their actions but the rabbit turned human keep thinking as he continued to walk towards school, ignoring the gaze of the pedestrian on Usagi's clothes.

When he arrived the school ground, as usual still thinking about the caused of yesterday events as he passed by students. Just as he opens the door, unable to noticed, his collar was grabbed by someone, Usagi look it was Gokudera's doing.

"Teme..." Gokudera glared daggers at Usagi.

"Oh, morning Gokudera." Usagi said normally.

"Don't give me that crap! What did you do to Juudaime yesterday?!" Gokudera pulled the collar again threaten Usagi dangerously.

"Maa maa, calm down Hayato." Yamamoto trying to calm Gokudera.

"Don't call me that and how am I supposed to calm down about that!" Gokudera move his shoulder from Yamamoto's pat and back at Usagi with dagger eye's. "We have a tons of question but first what did you do too Juudaime!?"

"I have no problem if you asked about me, but what I don't understand is about Tsuna, what's wrong with him?" Usagi asked confusingly.

"I asked what did you do yesterday after we leave, you bastard!" Gokudera said.

Now Usagi understand the white haired meaning, he was confused though at first but now he finally get it. Just before he answered a sudden hand closed his mouth prevent him from talking. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera was surprised at first, Usagi turn his head and saw a familiar spiky brown hair and also a blush.

"M-Morning." Tsuna asked with blush.

"Mmpnnmnng" Usagi muffled.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo, morning Tsuna."

"Morning Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun."

"Juudaime, what happened yesterday? Please tell us so I can blast this bastard off." Gokudera asked.

"No!" Tsuna shout which caused Gokudera backed off a little because of sudden outburst, the student in the class all stared at him surprised, Tsuna immediately embarrassed because of his action.

"U-usagi-kun, please come here for a while." Tsuna drag Usagi away without waiting the reply.

"Ok,wha-"

"Juudaime!"

"Don't follow us, Gokudera-kun."

"But-"

"IF you follow, I won't forgive you."

Gokudera hearing that feels like a knife stab his chest painfully, Gokudera slump his shoulder down and listened to his boss, Yamamoto pat the white haired shoulder and for the first time Gokudera didn't moved away.

Tsuna drag Usagi away from the classroom searching for any place where no one's around,Tsuna saw an unused room, he opened it and close the door immediately, locking it.

"So, Tsuna. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Usagi asked

"What were you thinking?! You're almost got yourself trouble!" Tsuna said

"Hm?"

"I mean you almost told them about...our...err..." Tsuna stuttered and blush.

"You mean during the gym storage room?" Usagi asked

"Yes! Please don't tell anyone about it, I don't think they ready to accept it...let alone accepting you..." Tsuna said sadly.

"I understand for your friends behaviour towards me, it is inevitable for what I had done to them. However, Tsuna ain't you angry at me as well? For my past sins?" Usagi asked

"I...I'm mad at first when I first see you, but as time goes I can feel your pain and suffering in your darkness. It almost make me cry when I think about it." Tsuna said with a hint of tears coming from his eye's, the brunette noticed and quickly wipe it off but the tears keep streaming from his eye's and begin to sob slgihtly.

"Haha, *sob* w-what am I doing? *hic*" Tsuna wiping his tears, thinking back during the time they first meet and the ring tournament brings back bitter memories, the memories of Killer Rabbit.

Tsuna suddenly been pulled and received a warmth feeling, the brunette immediately stopped his tears as he look up to meet with dark eye's with a hint of yellow iris.

"Whenever I see you like this reminds me of our first meeting, you were crying at that time. When I saw your crying expression, I can't help but wanted to stop it even I don't know you." Usagi wrap his hands around Tsuna's neck and his head placed himself on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna shivered a bit because of Usagi's breathing later he saw the rabbit ears on Usagi's hood standing tall which make Tsuna giggle at it.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked

"It's just your jacket is cute and the ears kind of funny, hahaha" Tsuna laughed.

"I can't help it, my transformation is not complete yet so I still have some appendix from my real form. Should have stay a little longer before I show myself public." Usagi frown.

Tsuna moved away from Usagi's body heat, he find it a bit weird for a doll to have a body heat but hey they did something intense so he brushed that thoughts.

"I think we better go, my friends must be gone crazy for now looking for me." Tsuna said

"Agreed" Usagi reply.

However, fate being bitch (which is me). Just as they open the toilet door they meet several eye's in front of them.

It was Gokedera who glare dagger at Usagi, Yamamoto which make kind of guilty expression, Ryohei who being himself, Hibari who stare with his sharp eyes at Tsuna and Usagi, Mukuro just smirk (why he's here? not sure why.), Lambo (which even no reason for him to being here) just looking dumbly around and Dino surprisingly appeared also glared at Usagi.

The scene suddenly gone very quiet, Tsuna can only blinked confusingly while Usagi only look natural since he can't understand the situation he's in for humans.

Then hell broke loss.

Tsuna suddenly pulled towards the gang, making the brunette covered by Gokudera and Dino who's ready to fight, Ryohei doesn't understand what happen but he's in combat stance, Hibari flick out his tonfa because he wants to fight, Mukuro just stare at the scene without doing anything and lastly Lambo being Lambo.

Gokudera throw his dynamites towards Usagi, the former killer wanted to dodge it but later a whip binds Usagi's hand by Dino making him can't dodge far away.

The dynamites is getting closer, Usagi reach his jacket pocket and pulled out a black cloak, the teleport cloak.

Usagi wanted to covered himself but the dynamites thrown in tight space will result catastrophe on school property. So he hurled the cloak towards the dynamites range and wrapped them completely.

The magic cloak reveal the dynamites are gone without the trace, Usagi transported the dynamite towards the oceans and hopefully there are no boats or fish around.

Gokudera cursed himself after that, Dino still griping the whip strongly. He couldn't forgive Usagi for killing few of his man, even if Tsuna forgive's him.

Then Hibari lunge towards Usagi, the former killer blocked the tonfa with his arm since he can't move freely, despite the pain Usagi received his expression remain emotionless.

"Fight me." Hibari said.

"Sorry, but I'm through meaningless fight." Usagi reply

Usagi pushed Hibari's tonfa with his usual strength during Killer Rabbit, and Usagi reach his pocket and took out a small knife and swiftly cut Dino's whip into pieces.

Dino cursed himself at it.

Usagi decide he should leave now, he wanted to avoid conflict but it seem its not going to be easy. When Usagi tried to make a jump for it but was interrupted by Mukuro's trident on the way.

"Kufufufu, I have no grudge on you, however you possess something that I want." Mukuro said

"You know its useless to possess me, illusionist." Usagi said.

"It won't hurt to try." Mukuro instantly launch an attack on Usagi but it was dodge by him. Usagi later grab the trident's pole, looking at Mukuro sharply.

"You want to possess my darkness? Your consciousness will be consumed by my dark personality." Usagi warned.

"Dark personality?" Yamamoto asked.

"Killer Rabbit."

Everyone immediately turn their head towards a familiar voice, it was Reborn who was spoke.

"Am I right?" Reborn asked.

"Yes." Usagi replied.

"B-But how? I though Usagi-kun is..." Tsuna look at Reborn then turn towards Usagi and turn back to Reborn. "He's free right?"

"Unfortunately no, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"You're lying!" Tsuna argue.

"Its the truth." Reborn said

"No!" Tsuna said

"It's true Tsuna." Tsuna turn towards Usagi who's looking disturbed. "Killer Rabbit's born from me, as long as I exist anytime I would be Killer Rabbit without any warning."

"But, I freed you from it. Aren't you free from your darkness?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, what you did is merely awoke my conciousness from being consumed by my darkness, as long I stay concious my dark self will remain buried, however I'm not sure how long I can hold..." Usagi said

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, everyone's have dark side inside us, be it humans or no. Even God, have their own darkness. The only matter is how you control them, how you maintain yourself without being consumed."

Usagi continued, "In my case, you should have known of my background, with magic as a medium of my existence plus the origin of it...as well as what happen to my family. The darkness is permanent inside me."

"I may able to control my fear, but I'm always a Killer Rabbit."

Everyone went silent as they heard Usagi's story, Tsuna can't believed this. The brunette thought he finally able to free Usagi from the monster inside him and yet despite all that the monster still live inside him? As much as he hates to admit but its inevitable facts.

The fact that Usagi and Killer Rabbit are one.

Tsuna wanted to know a way to prevent Usagi to become Killer Rabbit but was interupted by Gokudera who suggest something the Decimo not wanted.

"Then we should finish him here for good!" Gokudera took out the dynamite.

"No!" Tsuna stand in front of Usagi, he open his arm trying to defend Usagi.

"Tsuna, he's dangerous! Not only towards us but also the entire Mafia! Who knows what will happen to him if he can't control himself." Dino said.

"No! I won't let anyone hurt Usagi-kun!" Tsuna shook his head.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"..."Tsuna silent.

"Herbivore speak up." Hibari said

"B-because I love him." Tsuna said with blush formed on his face.

Everyone is dumbstruck by Tsuna's claim, the first one who broke the silent is Gokudera.

"J-Judaime! You know what you're saying?" Gokudera asked.

"I said I love him!" Tsuna shout

"But Tsuna he's-" Dino trying to finished his sentence but everyone didn't expect later on happening.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shout.

Everyone looking at Tsuna with shocking expression, they never see Tsuna's shout like this before much less showing his anger towards someone.

"I don't care what he is, I love him and I want him to be happy. I sick of people trying to hurt him regardless he's trying to change his life. Why? Why everyone can't accept him?! Why keep hurting him? I hate you all!" Tsuna burst into tears.

Later on Tsuna felt someone patted his shoulder, it was none other than Usagi.

"Tsuna, calm yourself down. Don't overwork yourself because of me." Usagi said.

"Why? Why you want to keep hurting yourself?" Tsuna said

"Because I prefer to hurt myself rather than seeing you almost broke your relationship with them. Besides, its natural they react this way to protect you. Don't blame them Tsuna, they are your friends no?" Usagi said.

Tsuna look at the group and noticed about what he said earlier. He felt guilty after his outburst and ashamed at himself for his action. He couldn't believe he just mad at his friends, well he can't help it after all his claim early is not wrong.

"Btw Tsuna, did you really mean it?" Usagi asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked his eyes.

"About you love me part." Usagi asked normally which make Tsuna immediately blushed untill his ears visible. He hid his face by looking down and nod his head.

"I see, I don't know much about human feeling and emotion, But when you said it there's an urge feeling inside me." Usagi said.

Before Tsuna wanted to asked, suddenly something soft pressed on his lips. the brunette later on saw that Usagi kissed him, in front of everyone.

Gokudera and Dino had their jaws dropped, Yamamoto blushed, Ryohei confused and scream extreme, Hibari look indifferent, Mukuro smirk while Lambo just chasing random butterflies.

Tsuna immediately pushed Usagi away from embarrassment of the kiss early.

"U-U-U..." Tsuna seem unable to speak

"Is something wrong?" Usagi ask.

"You just kissed me!" Tsuna said

"Yes, I am." Usagi said

"At the public."

"Yes, we are."

"And in front of them!" Tsuna point at the group.

"Is something matter?" Usagi tilted his head confused.

"Didn't I said don't tell them about this early?!"

"About us in storage room havi-" Tsuna immediately placed his palm of Usagi's mouth preventing from any futher unwanted details to be heard.

"Don't." Tsuna glare at Usagi deadly, Usagi is confused about it but he didn't want to take a chance to anger Tsuna more, so he nodded his head.

Now everyone is curious about it, but before they manage to ask, Tsuna send them a glare.

"Not a word" he said with venomous tone which cause most of them shiver, except for Hibari and Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, now I'm curious of the secret they share." said Mukuro

"Ahem." Reborn getting their attention. "Ok joke events are over, now we're getting serious part. I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Reborn?" Dino asked.

"From now on, Usagi's will be in Vongola's protection from now." Reborn said

"Protection? Why he need protection?" Yamamoto asked.

"I should say that in the first place, from now on, news about Killer Rabbit is being killed by Tsuna will be spread wild fire on Mafia network, of course the Vendice won't be fool by that information, so we need to act Killer Rabbit's is gone for good."

Reborns announcement caused everyone surprised.

"Surprised EXTREME! What's going on?!" Ryohei asked.

"We got new information which will cause the world on mayhem." Reborn said

"What was it, arcobelano?" Mukuro asked.

"We received that there are activities of Mafia's getting killed right before the end of Vongola tournament, and it was not Usagi." Reborn said.

"Then who?" Gokudera asked

"This." Reborn show several photo's, some of them took the photo and look at it, their expression turned into fear as the photo's they hold shown a variety of mascot looking people stand at the pool of blood and corpse.

"It seem like other than Killer Rabbit, someone's manage to make a duplication of it." Reborn said.

"T-This is madness! I thought there's no way to make like Usagi-kun!" Tsuna said.

"There is." Reborn said

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"My master book which contains puppet control and necromancy." Usagi answered.

"I thought you said that book was gone?" Dino asked

"It is." Usagi replied.

"Wait, let me guess, that book was found by someone?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Usagi replied.

"Who?" Mukuro asked seriously.

"Mafia." Usagi replied.

"Which Mafia?" Tsuna said.

Usagi remain silent.

"Its dangerous for you, and if possible I want to handle this on my own without asking help." Usagi said.

"Help?" Dino asked.

"Yes, I requested Vongola to assist me for this operation, since I'm no longer possess the strength same as Killer Rabbit. This will be the battle of hundreds of my copy."

After hearing that everyone shivered the thoughts of facing hundreds of Killer Rabbit, its like facing an army of death.

"I don't want to request the young Guardians, I merely seeking a professionals to create a division for me to stop my copy from production." Usagi said

"The Ninth, agreed to assist him for this operation including the Varia's through many times asking for it. But this situation is emergency. Dino, will you lend your men on this? I know its hard but without any help, more victim will fall to their hands."

"Reborn, who was it that possessed the book that created Usagi?" Tsuna asked.

" You're not coming Tsuna, its far dangerous for you even I have it hard time dealing it."

"I don't care! No way I stand behind after I'm hearing this!" Tsuna said

"Tsuna, listen to him. He's right, it's too dangerous for you." Usagi said.

"No! I want to follow! I want to help you, and revive your siblings!" Tsuna said

"What?" Usagi surprised.

"If the book that created you is exist, then you can bring back your lost siblings, and maybe can stay at my house as a doll maybe. Won't it be great for you to reunite with your family?" Tsuna said.

Usagi remain silent.

"What's wrong, Usagi-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing, *sigh* guess you can come, since you're too stubborn anyway, but please escape if situation is dangerous. Including all of you." Usagi said, looking at the group

"I know you all will follow if Tsuna comes, but do not be reckless. This operations doesn't required your life." Usagi warns

"Che, like hell we will die." Gokudera said.

"Well, I can't leave my friends alone can't I?" Yamamoto said

"HELP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said

"I'll bite anyone who in my way." Hibari said

"Kufufufu, this will be sweet revenge." Mukuro said

"Lambo want to follow!" Lambo said

"Everyone..." Tsuna said.

"So? Which was it The place we're going to crash?" Gokudera asked.

"Estrano Family, master's former home." Usagi said.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~well here the chappy, read n review :D**


End file.
